Opéra Rock à Poudlard
by HORUSAN
Summary: Quand Fred et George inventent une nouvelle farce et qu'elle se déclenche par mégarde... Mozart s'invite dans le monde magique, slash et lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Voici une nouvelle histoire d'Harry Potter. Ceci sera un slash et un lemon... De plus, je considère que Sirius, Dumbledore sont toujours en vie, on est toujours en guerre et l'histoire commence en 7ème année !**

**De plus, je me suis lancée dans une song fic. En fait, j'ai écouté le CD de l'Opéra Rock Mozart en voiture et là, l'histoire s'est imposée en moi. D'habitude, je ne suis pas fan des song fics mais là, j'ai pas le choix... Donc, normalement, il y aura 20 chapitres +/- 1.**

**Par conséquent, les chansons sont tirées de Mozart, la comédie musicale (qui est trop bien d'ailleurs) et les personnages ne sont évidemment pas de moi... Les titres des chapitres seront directement les titres des chansons. Les chansons sont en gras. Certaines fois, je changerais deux ou trois paroles (comme les articles) pour que ça colle mieux à l'histoire, ce sera en gras italique.**

**Bonne lecture à tout le monde (et pour ceux qui lisent Veela attitude, je finirais cette fic, d'ailleurs il reste juste 1 ou 2 ou 3 chapitres... mais là, l'idée de cette fic était trop dans mes pensées pour pouvoir écrire autre chose... désolé...).  
**

**Opéra Rock à Poudlard**

**1 – Je dors sur des roses  
**

Dans un magasin du Chemin de Traverse, deux sorciers finissaient de faire leurs stocks de produits pour l'ouverture de leur magasin de farces et attrapes, demain matin.

- Attention George, tu en prends beaucoup trop à la fois.

- Avant de faire un commentaire, je t'en prie, regardes d'abord ce que Tu fais léviter, répondit l'autre jumeau Weasley en lançant un second wingardium leviosa sur une pile de bombabousses.

- Voyons cher frère, je suis né le premier, il est donc évident que je suis meilleur que toi, dit George en prenant une attitude Malefoyenne.

George compta alors dans sa tête jusqu'à cinq. Et à ce chiffre, Fred explosa de rire et explosa par conséquent ses produits sur le sol de la boutique.

- Arrêtes de faire l'idiot, ajouta Fred entre deux rires, oh, oh…

- Oh, oh, quoi ? demanda son frère en s'approchant de la catastrophe.

- Je crois que dans cette pile, il y avait notre toute dernière nouveauté, constata Fred alors qu'une fumée dorée commençait à sortir du carton.

- Par Merlin, vite, un sort de dissipation ! s'exclama George en lançant le dit sort, dépêches-toi de m'aider. Si ça continue à envahir la boutique, on va rater notre surprise pour nos futurs clients !

- Inutile de me convaincre, je suis parfaitement au courant… Bon, c'est bon, tout est parti… A mon avis, il n'y aura pas de conséquence pour la population, dit pensivement Fred en sortant dehors où on pouvait voir de petites nuages dorés, c'est trop dilué.

- Allons voir ça, proposa George en rentrant dans la boutique et en sortant une boule de cristal de la boîte en carton d'où s'échappait la fumée, … pour l'instant, toujours rien.

- …

- Bon, ben au moins, on peut voir que l'image est parfaitement nette, ajouta une nouvelle fois le jumeau après dix minutes d'attente.

- Ca m'a l'air d'avoir atteint Poudlard…

- … Et Malefoy, continua George.

- Tout compte fait, c'est pas mal d'avoir fait ça… Qu'est-ce que ce foutu mangemort pense vraiment ?

Dans la boule de cristal, on pouvait voir se dessiner un couloir de Poudlard menant vers la Grande salle. On était début mars, et le troisième trimestre et dernier trimestre pour tous les septièmes années comme Mr Malefoy ou Potter, au collège Poudlard commençait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore Malefoy ! interpella Harry en voyant le dit Malefoy agresser une jeune élève de gryffondor.

- Rien qui ne te concerne Potter ! répliqua Drago.

- Lâches-la et ça ne me concernera plus, dit plus fermement Harry en se rapprochant du serpentard.

Drago lâcha alors la jeune fille pour envoyer son poing sur le nez de Harry qui répliqua alors au serpentard. Une nouvelle bagarre s'enclencha une nouvelle fois entre les deux princes de Poudlard alors que leurs meilleurs amis respectifs essayaient de les séparer. Harry finit finalement par atterrir dans le mur du couloir et Drago dans une armure. Rassasiés, les deux chefs repartirent chacun dans des directions différentes.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris Harry ? demanda Hermione inquiète pour son ami, je croyais que c'était quasiment fini ces broutilles de gamins.

- …

- Harry ne souffle pas comme ça et réponds !

- J'en avais besoin.

- Tu vas surtout avoir besoin de Mme Pomfresh, allons à l'infirmerie, proposa Hermione qui connaissait suffisamment le gryffondor pour savoir qu'il ne dirait rien de plus.

Harry changea alors de direction.

Un peu plus loin, dans un couloir, Drago s'était débarrassé de Blaise et maintenant déambulait dans les différents couloirs.

- Attends Fred, ça ne va pas, il n'y a pas de chan…

Avant que George ne put finir sa phrase, un chant s'éleva autour de Drago Malefoy qui l'entendait sans vraiment l'entendre, perdu dans ses pensées, autour d'élèves surexcités par le week-end approchant.

**  
Trop de bruit**

**Pour trop de nuits qui pensent**

**Quand valse l'absence**

**Dans ce bal**

- Serpentard, pourquoi est-ce que je fais ça ? Et en plus, il ne me parle plus, juste des coups, pensa Drago en s'arrêtant dans un coin plus tranquille, à l'abri des regards.

**  
Ton silence est un cri qui fait mal**

- Récapitulons Drago : tu l'as une fois de plus frappé alors que tu aurais préféré l'embrasser. Bon, disons que c'est normal. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait après ? … Tiens, ce n'est pas Harry ? se demanda Drago alors qu'un gryffondor passait au loin dans un couloir, Par Salazar, je deviens fous...

**  
Je devine **

**Ton visage sur les ombres**

**Les souvenirs sombrent**

**M'assassinent**

- … je le vois partout. Non, un Malefoy n'est pas fou, ce sont les autres qui le sont… Oui, c'est ça, Drago, recentres-toi, se motiva tout seul le dit Drago, ah par contre, ça c'est lui. En tout cas, il avait la pêche ce soir le petit gryffon, ajouta-t-il en se massant le menton où un bleu pointerai le bout d'ici le lendemain matin. Oui, peut-être qu'il y tenait à cette petite rose. Il voulait peut-être l'offrir à sa dulcinée… dit-il hargneusement en faisant apparaître la rose noire qu'il avait volé à Harry durant le cours de potion, juste après que le courrier soit arrivé.

**  
Je dors sur des roses**

**Qui signent ma croix**

**La douleur s'impose**

**Mais je n'ose pas**

**Manquer de toi**

**Dans mes nuits**

**Dans la pluie**

**Dans les rires**

**Dans le pire**

**De ma vie**

Drago huma le parfum de la rose, un parfum envoûtant… tout comme son Harry d'ailleurs. Il huma encore une fois et malgré son apaisement, les bruits de gens passant et repassant devant son coin l'exaspéra encore une fois. Une fois de trop.

**  
Trop de bruit **

**Pour mon esprit qui tangue**

**Sur mes rêves exsangues**

**Drôle de danse**

A cause de ces minables, il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer Harry lui offrir cette rose ou mieux, son corps. Oui, il était temps de bouger pour le serpentard. Il était temps de voir Harry à couvert. Il devait être parti à l'infirmerie. Il n'y avait pas été de main morte tout à l'heure, lui non plus.

**  
La mémoire est un puit de souffrance**

Il s'était bien défendu, mais son moment préféré était tout de même au second ou troisième coups de poing dans le ventre du gryffondor. Sa propre force avait mis à terre son Harry mais son élan l'avait carrément étendu sur lui.

**  
Au dessus**

**De ton corps défendu**

**Mon amour pendu**

**Se balance**

C'est à ce moment là que Drago avait pu humer le propre parfum de Harry et même le caresser. Le gryffondor était si innocent qu'il ne s'était pas douter un instant que Drago ne le haïssait pas vraiment, en tout cas, plus maintenant.

**  
Je dors sur des roses**

**Qui signent ma croix**

**La douleur s'impose**

**Mais je n'ose pas**

**Effleurer les choses**

**Ecloses sans toi**

**Oh ! Ma rose**

**Ne te fane pas**

Le serpentard ne savait même plus quand ses sentiments avaient changé. Mais ils avaient bel et bien changé. Il voulait Harry, il le voulait de toutes ses forces, de toute sa magie. Il aurait même donné son honneur et sa richesse pour l'avoir. Mais il ne pouvait que l'observer et empêcher des filles de l'avoir. Car si lui aimait le garçon, ce n'était vraiment pas le cas de son « ennemi ». Et c'était le principal problème de Drago. Si Harry était gay alors il savait que le gryffon lui appartiendrait à un moment donné car après tout, il était le meilleur parti du pays, que disait-il, du monde ! Il était beau, intelligent, puissant, raffiné… L'héritier Malefoy avait une liste infinie de qualité comme tout bon serpentard qui se respectait. Non, il lui manquait juste une personne à ses côtés pour être parfait en tout point.

**  
Je manque de toi**

**Dans mes nuits**

**Dans la pluie**

**Dans les rires**

**Dans le pire**

**De ma vie**

Finalement, le serpentard arriva devant les portes de l'infirmerie où l'infirmière finissait déjà de soigner le gryffondor.

- Alors Harry ?

- C'est Charlie, on s'est séparé…

- … Cela fait deux semaines, nota Hermione, et je croyais que c'était d'un commun accord.

- Bien sûr ! s'exclama Harry, après tout, lui et moi, c'était juste… juste pour passer le temps. On ne s'aimait pas comme des âmes-sœurs et…

L'esprit de Drago était en effervescence. Harry sortait avec Charlie. Charlie était bien un prénom masculin… Donc, son Harry était gay. Voilà une nouvelle plus que surprenante pour le serpentard qui resserrait la rose noire qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main.

- Merci Harry, tu nous as déjà fait ton plaidoyer lorsque tu as commencé à sortir avec le frère de Charlie à Noël, au Terrier, et tu avais déjà prévenu tout le monde que ce n'était pas sérieux. Mais si ce n'était pas le cas, pourquoi as-tu pété les plombs devant Malefoy ? demanda une nouvelle fois Hermione.

- Je lui avais donné une rose noire pour notre relation, murmura Harry en baissant les yeux.

- Alors, c'était pour son copain, pensa Drago alors que des larmes de tristesse commençaient à sortir de ses yeux d'argent.

**  
Je hais les roses**

**Autant que mes sanglots**

- Il m'a rendu ma rose ce matin, continua Harry, c'était un cadeau.

- Avait-elle une signification ?

- C'était… enfin…

- Et maintenant ? demanda Hermione compréhensive.

- …

Drago retenait malgré lui son souffle.

- Non, elle ne veut plus rien dire. Charlie restera un bon ami… Notre expérience me permet désormais, d'attendre l'homme que j'aime… Fini de sortir à droite et à gauche. Bon, on y va, il faut rentrer pour arrêter Ron. Il va avoir une crise de foie à force de manger tous les chocolats que des filles m'envoient.

- Est-ce que tu t'es réapprovisionné en potion anti-filtre d'amour ? demanda Hermione inquiète.

- Oui, c'est bon, il ne se perdra plus dans les limbes de la drogue, ajouta Harry en souriant tout en sortant de l'infirmerie.

- Finalement, Harry tu seras à moi tôt ou tard, murmura le serpentard en sortant de derrière d'un lit de l'infirmerie, caché par une toile.

**  
La vie s'impose**

**Je crois à nouveau**

**A mes rêves défunts**

**Je veux enfin**

**Oser la fièvre**

**Du parfum **

**Des roses**

- C'est le grand Drago Malefoy, l'homme de ta vie, dit Drago en faisant un sourire plutôt machiavélique.

- Mr Malefoy, vous désirez ?

- Rien Madame, répondit Drago à l'infirmière en sortant très vite de l'infirmerie, rien que vous ne puissiez m'offrir en tout cas…

- C'est un drôle de mangemort, nota George alors que la boule de cristal redevenait noire.

- Oui, il cache bien son jeu… Bon, si ça va plus loin entre lui et Harry, il va falloir avoir une image plus nette et plus grosse sinon on ne va rien voir, répondit Fred, un peu pervers sur le moment.

- Par contre, le son est impeccable.

- Retournons au rangement, je pense que la prochaine chanson ne se fera pas maintenant, après tout, le gaz était dilué.

- Très bien, on continue. De toute façon, la boule de cristal enregistre tout ce qui se passe, on ne loupera rien de ce qui se passe à Poudlard sous une jolie musique, en plus.

- Une musique du cœur.

- Mais, c'était tout l'intérêt de cette invention frérot !

Les jumeaux continuèrent donc à ranger leurs magasins en pensant à leur prochain visionnage.


	2. Ah ! Vous diraisje maman !

Cleo McPhee : Bien vu ! Pourtant je relis toujours mes chapitres... en tout cas, je suis contente que le premier chapitre, t'ait plu, en espérant que la suite aussi !

CaroO6 : merci beaucoup. Dans ce chapitre, il s'agit d'un chanson très courte donc beaucoup plus de texte... enfin, je crois.

Bill Tenshi Koi : merci, ça fait plaisir, surtout quand on se lance dans un nouveau genre !

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes ! Aujourd'hui, nouvelle chanson de Mozart, très courte et toujours avec Drago, mais le prochain sera une autre personne, il y en aura pour tout le monde !

**  
2 – Ah ! Vous-dirais-je maman**

La sortie à Pré-au-Lard le week-end suivant, était un bon moment pour voir les camarades d'école en dehors des cours, en dehors des uniformes. Pour Harry, c'était le moment idéal pour changer d'air, ne plus penser à la guerre, à Voldemort et encore moins à ses cauchemars ou alors à ses cours d'occlumencie avec le professeur de potion.

_ Harry, ça va ?

_ Oui, c'est rien, répondit le Survivant en arrêtant de se frotter le front et par conséquent sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

_ Sûr ?

_ Oui, tu sais, je crois que les cours commencent à porter leurs fruits, répondit Harry tout sourire, Rogue est moins pire que d'habitude, enfin, on verra lundi.

_ Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe lundi ? demanda Ron qui surveillait le groupe de serpentards assis trop près d'eux chez Rosmerta et qui soupçonnait encore un mauvais coup de leurs parts.

_ Il rentre du Square Grimault, grimaça Harry, alors il va avoir vu Sirius pendant deux jours entiers…

_ Dans ce cas, lundi matin, on n'a pas intérêt à être en retard ou… Par Merlin ! s'exclama Ron en se rendant compte d'une chose, je n'ai pas encore fait mon devoir de potion. Hermione ?

_ Pas question, il te reste dimanche, répliqua la Miss-je-sais-tout.

_ Un peu d'aide alors ? demanda le gryffondor en faisant des yeux doux.

_ …

_ Hermione ?

_ D'accord, mais juste un peu. Tu commences déjà à écrire la trame et…

_ … Promis ! s'exclama le jeune Weasley heureux d'avoir de l'aide et en embrassant son amie sur la joue.

_ Au fait, vous avez vu Malefoy ? demanda Harry en regardant un peu partout dans la salle.

_ Non, pourquoi ? Il te manque ? demanda Hermione ce qui fit recracher à Harry et à Ron leur bierraubeurre.

_ Non, mais ça va pas, t'es folle de penser des…

Ron s'arrêta de lui-même alors qu'Hermione le fusillait du regard. Après tout, il avait encore des devoirs à faire ce week-end, il ne fallait pas se mettre à dos la gryffondor.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? demanda Harry en cachant sa gêne.

_ Oh… comme ça… répondit la gryffondor en balançant sa main dans tous les sens, bon on sort un peu, il fait beau aujourd'hui.

_ On te suit, répondit Harry en repensant à Drago malgré lui.

En pleine campagne, à quelques mètres de la sortie du village, Drago Malefoy discutait avec sa mère. Il était temps de mettre les choses au point avec ses parents. Et foi de Malefoy, ce sera non négociable.

_ Père ne vient pas ? demanda Drago qui ne voulait vraiment pas recommencer cette discussion.

_ Plus tard, répondit Narcissa en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière ses oreilles, alors que voulais-tu nous dire ? Ton hibou a insisté pour qu'on la lise. Ton père s'est même fait couper le doigt !

_ Désolé, grimaça le serpentard, bon, voilà, je sais que ce n'est pas facile de vous le dire mais c'est comme ça.

Drago n'ajouta rien et un silence s'imposa. Un silence peu reposant.

_ Je suis toute ouïe, finit par dire Narcissa en relissant sa robe, assise sur un banc en face d'un lac bleuté, dis-le d'un seul trait et ça passera tout seul. Tu sais qu'avec ton père, on t'aime alors…

**  
Ah ! Vous dirais-je, Maman**

**Ce qui cause mon tourment**

_ Bon, voilà, mère, je suis gay, dit Drago en regardant vers le sol.

Mme Malefoy ne réagissait pas. Drago la regarda. Toujours aucune réaction.

_ Mère ?

_ Oui, j'ai bien entendu et avec ton père, nous le savions déjà.

_ Je crois que vous ne m'avez pas bien compris. Je couche, enfin je couchais certes avec des filles et des garçons mais là, pour mon avenir, je serais avec un homme.

_ Certes. Je ne suis pas un elfe de maison mon fils, j'avais bien compris la première fois ! répliqua Narcissa piquée au vif, voulais-tu dire autre chose ?

_ Je veux Harry Potter.

Lucius Malefoy qui venait tout juste d'arriver s'évanouit derrière eux, les faisant tous les deux sursauter.

_ Je crois qu'on ne s'y attendait pas à celle-là, murmura Narcissa un peu secouée elle aussi, et comment est-ce arrivé ?

_ Et bien… je suis entré par mégarde dans les vestiaires des gryffondors et…

_ … Evitons les détails, coupa Narcissa en voyant les joues de son fils se colorer, et sinon, lui qu'en pense-t-il ?

_ Aucune idée…

_ … Bien, alors ce sont des rêves impossibles. Trouves-toi quelqu'un d'autre, ordonna Lucius qui se remettait petit à petit de la nouvelle.

_ Bien sûr que non ! Par exemple, hier matin, Harry a levé ses yeux vers la table des Serpentards et en me regardant, il n'y avait plus de haine dans son regard si vert, si brillant, si…

_ … Suffit ! s'exclama Lucius en se redressant totalement, dominant ainsi son fils.

_ Père, je…

**  
Depuis que j'ai vu **_**Harry**_

**Me regarder d'un air tendre**

**Mon cœur dit à chaque instant**

**Peut-on vivre sans amant ?**

_ Lucius, calmes-toi, Drago, laisses-nous quelques minutes, proposa Narcissa qui aimait par dessus tout son fils.

Drago partit aussitôt car il savait que sa mère ferait changer son père d'avis. Après tout, c'était la raison pour laquelle il voulait annoncer cette nouvelle aux deux en même temps. Il se mit de nouveau à penser à Harry et à son beau corps le jour où il était entré dans les vestiaires pour faire une mauvaise blague. A vrai dire, dès qu'il avait vu Harry, nu, sous les jets d'eau, si détendu, il avait fait demi-tour sans faire de blagues. C'est à ce moment là aussi, que Blaise avait compris que Drago avait le béguin pour son « ennemi ». Depuis cet instant, il n'avait plus de minutes à lui grâce à son meilleur ami, bien trop serpentard pour son bien.

**  
Il rougit et par malheur**

**Un soupir trahit son cœur**

_ Tu vois bien, chéri, que c'est très important pour Drago… Ttt, c'est important sinon il ne nous aurait rien dit, il n'aurait pas ce sourire niais sur ce visage, expliqua Narcissa, alors pour l'instant, on accepte et on verra une fois la guerre finie.

_ Oui bien sûr, la guerre. Elle règlera directement le problème Potter, dit Lucius en souriant de nouveau et en tapant son poing sur son autre main, il ne sera plus vivant une fois que le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera au pouvoir. Parfait.

_ Allons retrouver Drago, il est temps d'aller prendre quelques douceurs.

_ Je te suis Amour, répondit Lucius de bonne humeur, ce qui inquiéta un peu son fils, surpris du revirement de situation.

Par manque de chance pour Drago, dès qu'ils rentrèrent au village, ils croisèrent Harry au bras de Ginny Weasley qui ne le lâchait pas.

**  
La cruelle avec adresse**

**Profite de sa faiblesse**

Et quand il voulu lancer un sort de croque-en-jambe, le sort ne fit que ricocher sur la cadette des Weasley ce qui la fit trébucher, mais pas tomber. Et pire, elle s'accrochait à lui encore plus.

**  
Hélas, maman ! Un faux pas**

**Le fait tomber dans ses bras**

Lucius Malefoy avait alors, un plus grand sourire aux lèvres. Il était évident que son fils ne serait jamais avec ce Saint Potter. Drago, lui n'arrêtait pas de penser que cette Ginny devait savoir qu'Harry aimait les hommes. Blaise lui avait dit qu'un des Weasley s'appelait Charlie. Oui, Harry était à lui, pas à elle… Mais pourquoi serrait-il à ce point ses poings ? Un Malefoy surpasserait forcément une Weasley. Narcissa sourit et préféra penser à la prochaine réception au ministère plutôt qu'à ses hommes. Ils étaient tellement bornés… et maintenant qu'ils avaient choisi tous les deux des voies différentes, il fallait s'attendre au pire.


	3. Place je passe

Cleo McPhee : Merci beaucoup, dans ce chapitre, on passe à un gryffon que j'adore...

Stormtrooper2 : oui ils vont bien finir par se retrouver, mais il ne faut pas oublier que Drago a des parents particuliers...

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !**

3 – Place je passe

Pendant ce temps, Sévérus commençait effectivement avoir mal à la tête. Sirius Black, depuis son innocence proclamée il y a deux mois, était infect. Heureusement pour lui, un parchemin du ministère arriva.

- Sûrement un hiboux pour te renvoyer à Azcaban pour tapage diurne Et nocturne, ricana Sévérus en s'installant en face du directeur de Poudlard à la table de la cuisine de Grimault Place.

- Ce serait plutôt un ordre de Merlin qu'il devrait m'envoyer, répliqua Sirius en ouvrant le dit parchemin, … Par Buck ! Pas question !

- Je crois qu'au contraire, vous devez y être présent, ce sera l'occasion de se rendre compte des alliances entre le ministère et les partisans de Voldemort, répondit Albus dont les yeux pétillaient déjà derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ? Autant envoyer Snape ! Moi je suis auror, pas un espion ! répliqua Sirius en froissant déjà le parchemin d'invitation du ministère.

- Oh, mais il ira également, ajouta Albus, … oh ! Mais peut-être pourriez-vous y aller ensemble ?! Non ?

- Hors de question ! s'exclamèrent les deux sorciers, va pour le bal au ministère… mais seul !

- Très bien. Surtout gardez les yeux ouverts et les oreilles, nous devons comprendre à quoi joue Fudge et surtout pour qui. Il n'y a pas que de Voldemort dont nous devons nous défendre, mais également des anciennes familles de sang-purs qui sont restées neutres jusqu'au moment de prendre le pouvoir messieurs, dit très sérieusement Albus, maintenant, un bonbon au citron ?

- Non merci, j'ai une potion sur le feu, ajouta Sévérus en se levant et en faisant virevolter sa cape noire.

- Je sors, dit simplement Sirius en pensant à s'acheter des vêtements pour la soirée du lendemain.

Albus se retrouva alors seul au repère de l'Ordre du Phénix, sirotant son thé tranquillement, sous l'œil noir d'un certain elfe de maison.

Le dimanche soir, Sirius avait finalement opté pour un pantalon noir avec une chemise bien cintrée rouge sang avec une cape rouge un peu plus sombre mettant en valeur son corps et son visage anguleux. La prestance des Black transpirait en lui.

- Monsieur, puis-je vous aider ? demanda un sorcier qui gardait les portes du salon.

- Il veut sûrement retourner baiser les pieds des détraqueurs, navré de te décevoir mais ce n'est pas par là, répondit une voix moqueuse derrière le gryffondor.

- Oui, ce serait certainement beaucoup mieux que de baiser les pieds de Voldy. Voldy ou Voldychou ? Vous l'appelez comment ? répondit Sirius en se retournant face à Lucius Malefoy et à sa femme, il sent bon des pieds ?

**  
N'en déplaise**

**Aux courtisans qui baisent**

**Les pieds des hommes les mieux chaussés**

**Je me ris de leurs vies de punaises**

**Ecrasés**

- Black, prends garde à tes paroles, menaça Lucius en caressant la tête de serpent de sa canne.

- Des menaces ? Dois-je te rappeler que je suis de nouveau auror, répondit Sirius en souriant, et contrairement à certains, je ne voue pas un culte à un fou… Rien à dire…

**  
Qui se taisent **

**Les futiles fadaises**

**Qui brillent en belle société**

**Je suis fort à mon aise**

**Dans les crimes de lèse**

**Majesté**

- … Non, bien sûr que non, continua Sirius, il y a trop d'oreilles qui entendent. Ca, c'est bien les serpents : aucun courage d'affirmer ses allégeances ! Quelle lâcheté pour la « Noble maison des Malefoy » ! se moqua Sirius.

- Black, bien que je m'amuse fortement à t'entendre dire des mots de plus de deux syllabes, je ne crois pas que ce soit une raison suffisante pour bloquer l'entrée au bal à plus d'une dizaine de personnes. Tu n'es pas le 1er ministre, il me semble.

**  
Nul**

**N'est ici bas**

**Maître des hommes**

**Prince des lois**

- Merci Sévérus, ajouta alors Lucius, j'étais en train de perdre mon temps avec ce chien, très chère, allons-y, proposa Lucius en tendant son bras à sa femme et en passant devant un Sirius un peu surpris.

Surpris, oui, Sirius Black l'était. Et pour cause, Sévérus était splendide. Il avait troqué ses horribles robes noires pour un pantalon serré et une chemise verte, une cape noire bien entendu était encore présente. Mais celle-ci paraissait neuve ainsi que ses cheveux qui semblaient propres derrière leur catagan.

- Tu gènes encore Black, finit par dire Sévérus qui appréciait lui aussi la vue malgré lui.

Sirius se réveilla alors et poussa magiquement une femme de sang-pur avant de passer devant le gardien qui avait depuis longtemps abandonné de demander les cartons d'invitation aux nobles du monde magique.

**  
Place je passe**

**Je suis roi de mes rêves**

**Souverain des libertés**

**Osez, rendez grâce**

**A ce fou qui se lève**

**Place je passe**

**Je suis roi de mes rêves**

**Souverains de mes idées**

**Osez, rendez grâce**

**Au vilain épris de nobles pensées**

En passant devant Sévérus, Sirius ondula tout de même des hanches de façon tout à fait subtile mais qui permettait au professeur de potion de se rendre compte du potentiel des fesses de son peut-être futur amant. Sévérus avait en effet une préférence pour le sexe fort, dur et maintenant que le gryffondor était innocent et libre, il pouvait peut-être prendre le temps de l'apprécier. Au moins quelques heures.

Il était pourtant clair que Sirius avait raison : la plupart des gens invités oeuvraient pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres et pas de façon officieuse. Bien évidemment, lui, était placé au milieu de ses congénères. Vraiment, le ministère n'était pas aveugle.

- A mon avis, Fudge est avec Voldemort, susurra Sirius à l'oreille de son collègue, regardes son siège : il est entouré de Malefoy, Zambini et d'autres mangemorts.

- C'est uniquement parce que ce sont les familles les plus riches, argumenta Sévérus qui ne voulait pas être vu officiellement avec un ex-prisonnier.

- Et les Black ? demanda Sirius, nous sommes tout aussi riches et puissants que les Malefoy.

- Va te morfondre ailleurs Black, tu vas tout compromettre. Nous ne nettoyons pas les chaudrons ensemble à ce que je sache, répliqua Sévérus en voyant Mme Parkinson le regarder de façon insistante et finissant par s'asseoir à sa place.

**  
N'en déplaise **

**Aux altesses qui biaisent**

**La moindre de nos volontés**

**Sur leurs trônes de glaise**

**En guise de chaise**

**Je m'assieds**

- Tu veux qu'on nettoie autre chose ? C'est quand tu veux ! demanda Sirius en lui faisant un clin d'œil et en repartant aussitôt discuter avec Maugrey Fol'œil qui était en vigilance constante depuis le début du bal.

- Peut-on savoir ce que voulez Lord Black ? demanda Mme Parkinson.

- Lord Black ! cracha Sévérus, voyons, Madame, soyons sérieux, il n'a rien d'un Lord… contrairement à nous autres.

- C'est très bien dit, répliqua Mr Parkinson qui s'assit alors en face de Sévérus tout en touchant son bras droit où une marque noire trônait.

**  
Nul **

**N'est ici bas**

**Dieu pour les hommes**

**Digne de foi**

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Sévérus sourit et de façon tout à fait naturelle. Depuis le début de la soirée, tous les sang-purs avaient plus ou moins abaissés Sirius. Il était clair que tous ces gens étaient des adeptes du mage noir. Qui plus est, le ministre Fudge n'avait pas l'air contre. Après tout, Sirius n'avait été libéré que sous l'action de Dumbledore, de Potter et surtout de certains membres du mangamagot.

**  
Place je passe**

**Je suis roi de mes rêves**

**Souverain des libertés**

**Osez, rendez grâce**

**A ce fou qui se lève**

Et Sévérus sourit, Sirius avait voulu mettre son poing dans la figure de Malefoy mais n'avait pu toucher que celle de sa femme. Narcissa outrée n'avait même pas pu faire un scandale car au lieu de s'excuser, le gryffondor avait envoyé un autre coup de poing pour atteindre efficacement le serpentard qui avait une fois de plus abusé de son statut de favori du ministère.

S'ensuivit alors une bagarre générale où les poings moldus avaient fait place à la magie et finalement aux aurors armés.

- Lâchez-moi ! Je suis auror, je vous signale ! s'exclama Sirius alors que deux aurors le tenaient et l'empêchaient de se servir de sa baguette, ce ne sont que des mangemorts !

- Calmez-vous, nom d'un hyppogriphe ! lança alors Maugrey, c'est un bal de la haute société pas un champ de bataille.

- Et alors ?

- Vous voulez être renvoyé ? demanda de nouveau le vieil auror.

- …

Sirius se calma alors tandis que Lucius recevait déjà les plus humbles excuses du ministre qui était partiellement responsable de Sirius puisqu'il était sous ses ordres. Lucius n'en était que plus heureux puisque Sirius crevait de lui faire la peau et ne pouvait que le voir droit et fier de lui.

- On se retrouva Lucius, et tu en mourras cette fois, murmura Sirius à l'oreille de son ennemi alors qu'il était escorté vers la sortie.

**  
Place je passe**

**Je suis roi de mes rêves**

**Souverains de mes idées**

**Osez, rendez grâce**

**Au vilain épris de nobles pensées**

- Avec plaisir, répondit simplement Lord Malefoy.

- Avec plaisir ? demanda Narcissa qui avait repris contenance, non mais tu as intérêt à le faire souffrir lentement, dit-elle en se frottant la joue, tu as vu ce qu'il m'a fait au visage ! Même une potion de Sévérus aura du mal à effacer ça ! Alors, non, chéri, tu ne vas pas te battre avec lui pour le plaisir mais pour le faire souffrir ! T'entends ?

- Oui, Narcissa, répondit Lucius en déglutissant face à sa femme devenue maléfique suite à un beau cocard à l'œil et une marque rouge sur le haut de la joue, maintenant que le parrain du Survivant t'a défiguré, on pourrait peut-être revoir notre jugement sur notre fils et son soit-disant amour.

- On verra plus tard, maintenant sortons ! Cette soirée est un désastre… et c'est en partie de ta faute, pourquoi es-tu allé rejoindre mon cousin ?


	4. Le bien qui fait mal

Caro06 : merci, dans ce chapitre, un petit lemon...

Cleo McPhee : ne t'inquiètes pas, là Sirius ne va pas s'énerver... ça va être tout bénéf' pour lui...

Stormtrooper2 : en effet, mais Drago va avoir des choses à dire à son père donc il devrait s'en sortir un tout petit peu mais ce sera dans un autre chapitre !

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

**4 – Le bien qui fait mal**

Malgré l'altercation entre le Lord Black et le Lord Malefoy, ou plutôt sa femme, la fête continuait à se dérouler plus ou moins positivement selon les personnes. En effet, Sévérus Rogue s'ennuyait désormais. Après tout, il était venu uniquement sur la demande du directeur de Poudlard et il était clair que le ministère était dirigé dans l'ombre par le Seigneur des Ténèbres : il n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Le professeur de potion se décida alors à sortir. A peine avait il fait deux pas à l'extérieur du ministère qu'il se sentit happer dans une petite ruelle sombre.

**  
Mais d'où vient**

_ Black ! dit d'une voix dangereuse Sévérus en se rendant compte de son assaillant.

_ Salut beau brun, murmura Sirius qui tenait Sévérus en encerclant le cou de ce dernier avec son propre bras, coincé contre un mur.

L'émotion étrange

_ On peut savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ! Et lâches-moi ! s'exclama Sévérus qui n'avait jamais imaginé le grand maraudeur lui dire cette phrase-ci.

_ Moi, rien. Par contre, toi… tu sais que cette tenue te va à ravir… répondit Sirius d'une voix un peu plus rauque et en parlant contre l'oreille de l'autre homme.

**  
Qui me fascine**

**Autant qu'elle me dérange**

Sévérus était surpris, à la limite du bouleversement. Black était en train…

_ Tu ne réponds rien ? demanda Sirius en se rapprochant de son oreille et en train de passer son autre main sur son postérieur mit effectivement en valeur dans le pantalon qu'il avait choisi pour la soirée.

**  
Je frissonne**

**Poignardé par le beau**

… en train de le draguer… ou bien, était-ce encore un jeu de la part du gryffondor ?

**  
C'est comme**

**Dans l'âme le couteau**

**La blessure traverse mon cœur**

_ Lâches-moi, dit d'une voix plus sûre Sévérus tout en se débattant ce qui fit lâcher prise à Sirius qui ne s'attendait pas à tant de violence.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je ne te plais pas ? demanda sérieusement Sirius alors que Sévérus lui faisait désormais face.

**  
Et j'ai**

**La joie dans la douleur**

_ Non, mais t'es complètement dingue ! Soit tu as trop abusé d'Azcaban ou alors Lucius t'en a mis plein la tête tout à l'heure ! répondit le professeur de potion.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Pourquoi ? Tu oses me le demander ! Mais regardes-toi, tu me kidnappes et tu me fais ensuite du rentre dedans ! ajouta Sévérus qui attendait une réponse lui indiquant qu'effectivement il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie… de mauvais goût.

_ Non, je n'ai pas abusé de cette prison et je ne plaisantes pas Sévérus si c'est ce que tu crois, murmura Sirius, je me suis rendu compte que la guerre était là, bien plus présente que je ne le pensais. Le ministère est totalement corrompu. Et puis, tu es là, dans une tenue qui te sieds à merveille… Je trouvais déjà ton sourire à croquer mais ce soir, c'est tout ton corps…

Les mots de Sirius fit rougir le professeur de potion qui ne pensait vraiment pas que ce n'était pas une blague. Il pouvait sentir quand les gens lui mentaient, mais là, Black était sincère. Beaucoup trop sincère à son goût d'ailleurs.

**  
Je m'enivre de ce poison**

**A en perdre la raison**

_ … mais si tu ne veux pas de moi… je peux le comprendre, après tout, la prison m'a rendu un petit peu fou mais surtout elle a eu raison de mon corps divin et… continua Sirius.

Sévérus n'en tint plus d'entendre ses âneries et plaqua Sirius contre le mur qui se tût alors aussitôt, surtout à cause du coup qu'il reçut à la tête à cause du fameux mur.

**  
C'est le bien qui fait mal**

**Quant tu aimes**

**Tout à fait normal**

Sévérus aima ce qu'il vit : Sirius était troublé et finalement le voir ainsi, contre un mur, la chemise à moitié déchirée à cause des combats à la fête du ministère, la tête légèrement basse et surtout ses yeux perdus, lui fit comprendre qu'il trouvait vraiment Sirius attirant… vraiment.

_ Tu me détestes vraiment ? demanda Sirius après des minutes de silence.

**  
Ta haine**

_ Non.

Et Sévérus prit de force les lèvres du gryffondor qui sous le coup de la surprise mit du temps à les offrir entièrement.

Prends le plaisir

Dès que Sévérus eut le feu vert de Sirius, il put approfondir son baiser en caressant la langue de son futur amant. Le baiser était fiévreux.

**  
C'est si bon de souffrir**

**Succombe au charme**

**Donne tes larmes**

Finalement ce fut Sévérus qui le termina tout en meurtrissant les lèvres si fines de Sirius, non sans récupérer les quelques gouttes de sang qui perlaient déjà sur ces lèvres.

Sirius avait adoré ce baiser mais surtout, il adorait voir Sévérus avec des yeux remplis de désirs. Et ça, c'était une chose que Sirius connaissait parfaitement. Désormais, le serpent était entre les mains du gryffon et il n'allait pas le laisser s'échapper, pas après avoir eu un bref aperçu de ce que Sévérus pouvait lui faire ressentir ou lui faire tout court.

**  
C'est le bien qui fait mal**

**\Qui fait mal\**

**Quant tu aimes**

**Tout à fait banal**

**\Ce bien qui fait mal\**

_ Tu trouves ça normal ? demanda Sirius en jouant avec son serpent.

_ …

_ Oui, toi en train de m'embrasser… c'est plutôt un comportement gyffondorien, non ? demanda Sirius amusé tout en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres meurtries et en lançant un regard sans équivoque à sa proie.

Sévérus l'embrassa alors de nouveau.

**  
Ta peine**

**Les vrais délices**

**Passent par le supplice**

_ C'est plutôt toi qui agis comme un parfait gryffondor : toujours en train de parler pour ne rien dire, répondit finalement Sévérus, mais si tu ne « te sens pas prêt »… ajouta-t-il d'une façon moqueuse tout en commençant un retrait.

**  
Baisse les armes**

**Donne tes larmes**

_ Non, c'est bon ! Je rigolais ! s'exclama très vite Sirius en empoignant la cape noire du professeur et en l'embrassant à son tour.

**  
Je ressens**

**De violentes pulsions**

Sirius entreprit alors d'enlever les vêtements de Sévérus avec un sort tout en lançant un autre pour mettre sur le sol un matelas confortable. D'un mouvement de poussoir, il allongea Sévérus sur le dit matelas.

**  
J'ai l'impression**

**De glisser vers le fond**

Et pour une fois, le grand professeur le plus détesté de Poudlard ne protesta pas, pire, il finit de déchirer la chemise du maraudeur et retira magiquement le reste des vêtements de son presque amant. Sévérus s'abandonnait totalement à ses émotions et même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas fui de cette ruelle loin de Sirius, il était totalement satisfait de la vue devant lui.

**  
Si j'ignore**

**D'où vient ce fléau**

Devant lui, se dressait un Sirius et un mini-Sirius lui aussi très en forme. Alors, sans crier gare, il embrassa l'objet de convoitise ce qui fit gémir le gryffondor qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que le serpent s'entoure autour de son membre qui sous la langue experte du serpentard, cèdera bientôt.

_ Sév… Sévérus, je vais venir… prévint le gryffondor.

Le plaisir atteignit finalement totalement Sirius qui se retrouva à terre, à côté d'un Sévérus assez content de lui.

_ Fatigué ? Déjà ?

_ Attends que je m'occupe à mon tour de toi beau brun, murmura Sirius qui se remit de la surprise, c'est toi qui va avoir besoin de vacances.

_ Toujours des paroles, répondit Sévérus alors que les mains douces du maraudeur entreprenaient déjà l'exploration du corps du serpent.

Et à son tour, sans crier gare, Sirius s'enfonça dans le corps de son amant qui cria alors de douleur.

J'adore l'avoir dans la peau

Un coup plus profond de Sirius et Sévérus cria de plaisir. Par Merlin, le gryffondor s'avait s'y prendre.

Envoûté par des idées folles

Les deux corps s'emboîtèrent totalement et s'arquèrent sous le plaisir prenant d'assaut les deux corps. Dans cette ruelle froide, presque à même le sol, dénudés, les deux corps n'avaient plus conscience de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

**  
Soudain**

**Mes envies s'envolent**

Ni de la température qu'il faisait car leurs corps, arrivés au point de non retour, avaient leur propre chaleur et irradiaient les murs.

**  
Le désir devient ma prison**

**A en perdre la raison**

_ Par Salazard… pourquoi parles-tu autant ? demanda Sévérus le sourire aux lèvres.

_ Ca t'a plut ? demanda Sirius en sortant délicatement du corps de son amant.

_ Oui. Je vais peut-être revoir ma décision de ne t'avoir que pendant quelques heures.

_ C'est toi qui vois… mais, je crois qu'on devra remettre ça ailleurs. On est en plein milieu de Londres. En fait, ce n'était peut-être pas très prudent.

_ Crétin ! s'exclama Sévérus en tapant sur l'arrière du crâne du gryffondor, ce n'est que maintenant que tu t'en rends compte !

_ Eh ! Je pensais qu'il t'aurait fallu plus de temps pour te persuader, se justifia Sirius tout en se rhabillant.

_ Et pourquoi m'as-tu attendu là ? demanda Sévérus qui trouvait Sirius attirant, un fabuleux amant mais aussi un sombre idiot.

_ Parce que tu allais rentrer à Poudlard et non au Square Grimault, alors aucune chance de te parler… et aucun moment réellement privé avec Albus, ajouta Sirius regardant à droite et à gauche avant de sortir de la ruelle.

Finalement, le gryffondor n'était peut-être pas si idiot que ça. Au moins, personne ne les avait vu.

_ Il se fait tard, déclara Sévérus.

_ Le Square est plus proche que Poudlard, et puis, tu devras marcher pour rentrer au château… et finalement, il fait très froid et…

_ Arrêtes de parler et continuons chez toi, dit d'une voix basse le professeur Rogue.

Sa demande fut approuvée par Sirius qui allait enfin passer une nuit en n'ayant plus froid dans son lit.

_ Non, personne ne vous a vu, dit une autre voix.

_ Par Merlin, c'est vraiment étonnant ! Qui l'aurait cru ! dit une voix appartenant à une autre personne ressemblant en tout point à l'autre homme.

_ Oui, ils étaient vraiment hot et Rogue a l'air d'être doué de sa langue, dit Fred en arrêtant de fixer la boule de cristal.

_ Au fait, mon frère, tu sais ce que nous avons là ? demanda George de son regard effrayant.

_ Oh que oui… un moyen de pression pour obtenir un coup de main en potion pour nos farces, répondit l'autre jumeau tout aussi diabolique.

_ Oui, et un aussi pour avoir tous les secrets des maraudeurs.

_ Pas sûr, Sirius Black n'est peut-être pas dérangé par le fait que tout le monde l'apprenne… Non, il faut compter sur le professeur Rogue et l'autre on verra…

_ Il faut également se prémunir de toutes représailles. Après tout, le professeur est aussi un bon duelliste.

_ Alors attendons un peu… La fumée de notre farce a encore des choses à nous révéler.

_ Oui ! Est-ce qu'enfin Malefoy va sauter sur notre Harry ? ! En voyant, leurs parrains respectifs, je dirais que oui…

_ 10 gallions qui le font dans une semaine.

_ Pari tenu, mais moi, dans deux, répondit George en tapant dans la main de son jumeau.


	5. Comédie, tragédie

Stormtrooper2 : Oui, les jumeaux ont un petit côté pervers mais je trouve que ça va bien aux personnages... Pour ce qui est de se faire prendre, je n'y est pas encore pensé... on verra...

Cleo McPhee : hem... hem... je crois que celà ne va pas très bien entre eux pour l'instant... mais dans deux ou trois chapitres, ça devrait avancer...

Marjo76 : merci beaucoup !

Holybleu : j'espère pouvoir être à la hauteur pour la suite. Dans ce chapitre, je me suis un peu emballée...

J'espère que vous avez tous passé de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année et que vous avez eu, comme moi, la chance d'être en vacances !

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes ! Je reprends mon rythme normal (donc probablement à mardi !).

**5 – Comédie, tragédie**

Lundi matin. Un lundi comme tous les autre à Poudlard, en particuliers dans la grande salle, à l'heure du petit déjeuner.

_ Blaise, où vas-tu ? demanda Drago en se dirigeant normalement vers la table des serpentards.

_ Voyons Drago, aurais-tu oublié les paroles de notre bon directeur ? demanda Blaise en faisant un petit sourire moqueur.

_ …

_ Il n'y a plus une table pour une maison.

_ Mais rien ne nous oblige à côtoyer des gens tels que les gryffys.

_ Voyons pas à moi, Drago. Je sais parfaitement que ça te dirait de côtoyer un certain gryffy, murmura Blaise en continuant sa route qui s'arrêta finalement en face d'un trio de lions.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire là ? demanda Harry, un peu hargneux ce matin.

_ On vient déjeuner Potter, répliqua Drago en se plaçant directement en face de son « pire ennemi ».

_ Et bien pas ici, ajouta Harry en se frottant une nouvelle fois sa cicatrice.

_ Tu ne peux pas nous en empêcher, dit Blaise en s'asseyant en face d'un Ron qui avait pour l'instant trop faim pour s'arrêter de manger afin d'insulter ces serpentards.

_ Comme vous voulez ! dit finalement Hermione qui se replongea dans son livre d'arithmancie.

Le repas se fit dans un silence inhabituel. Un silence oppressant que les serpentards appréciaient. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron en termina avec sa énième bouchée de croissant.

_ Non, mais vous vous prenez pour qui ! s'exclama le gryffondor, c'est pas chez vous ici ! Dégagez ! Vous m'avez même coupé l'appétit !

_ Vraiment ? Et bien, ce n'est pas un mal, répliqua Drago qui finissait de tartiner son pain tranquillement.

Ron qui en avait marre de voir cette tête blonde trop suffisante à son goût, décida de se lever et se prépara un lancer un sort.

_ Tu oserais lancer un sort contre un Malefoy ? demanda Drago en relevant ses yeux.

_ Bien sûr ! Tu n'es pas tout puissant !

_ Ca c'est sûr, répondit Blaise, mais lui, il a des amis puissants ! répliqua Mr Zambini en se levant à son tour et en lançant un sort qui fit rasseoir le fils Weasley instantanément.

_ Tu n'as aucun ordres ou reproches à nous faire la Belette ! ajouta Drago, rien à ajouter ? demanda le serpentard tandis que Pansy avait lancé un sortilège de silence sur le dit gryffondor.

**  
Petit poltron**

**Veut devenir grand**

**Mais il reste assis**

_ Malefoy ! s'exclama Hermione en libérant Ron, vous n'avez aucun droit ! Allez vous-en !

_ Laisse tomber Hermione, je viens de comprendre, ce ne sont que des lâches qui sont venus pour tenter d'apprendre le courage. Désolé de vous le dire, mais vous êtes trop idiots pour apprendre ! dit Ron dans un élan d'intelligence.

**  
Petit bouffon**

**Insulte le sultan**

_ Comment oses-tu ? s'exclama Drago en se levant de table.

Ron ne put répliquer car Blaise venait de lui coller une droite monumentale.

Mais il est puni

_ Vous n'avez pas à vous comporter ainsi en notre présence. Nous sommes venus en paix, mentit Drago en commençant à partir.

_ Mr Malefoy a raison, 20 points de moins pour gryffondor pour comportement désagréable, prononça le professeur Rogue qui venait tout juste de rentrer de Square Grimault.

_ Merci professeur, dit calmement Drago en souriant tel un serpent, bonne journée.

_ Bonne journée à vous aussi Mr Malefoy, répondit Sévérus en continuant son chemin jusqu'à la table des professeurs.

_ Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! s'exclama Ron, la lèvre en sang.

**  
La vie est injuste**

**Mais ça dépend pour qui**

_ Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Il a été on ne peut plus correct, ajouta Blaise en se massant le poing avec lequel il avait frappé le gryffondor.

**  
La vie est injuste**

**Surtout pour les petits**

**La vie est injuste**

Ron se rua alors vers le serpentard, passant par dessus la table et l'étalant de tout son long grâce à un coup de pied bien placé. Une bagarre s'ensuivit alors laissant Pansy et Hermione en cripage de chignons, un Harry fatigué et toujours assis sur le banc, un Drago un peu inquiet pour lui mais de façon très discrète et surtout un Ron et un Blaise couverts de sang.

Blaise prit finalement le dessus grâce à un direct puissant dans la mâchoire. Les serpentards rirent alors.

**  
Et c'est pour ça qu'on rit**

**Chez les grands, les puissants,**

**Les pourris rient Ha ha ha…**

Les gryffondors en vinrent alors à voir réellement la vie en rouge et s'attaquèrent à leurs ennemis de toujours.

_ Professeur Dumbledore ! Il faut faire quelque chose ! s'exclama le professeur de métamorphose qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

**  
Aimons nous les uns les autres**

**Comédie, tragédie**

_ Les enfants, allons, calmez-vous ! dit alors le directeur de Poudlard en se tenant devant son pupitre au devant de la grande salle.

_ Ca y est, il a atteint la saturation en citron, grimaça le professeur Rogue en sortant d'une salle en pagaille.

**  
Tous les enfants sont les nôtres**

**Comédie, tragédie**

Le temps passa et c'était désormais tous les élèves qui se défoulaient les uns sur les autres. Le directeur, sous la menace du professeur de métamorphose, maintenant seul professeur restant, se reprit et incita au calme et à l'entente entre les maisons.

Peu importe les coups

_ Sale garce ! cria Ginny en assénant un coup dans le tibia de Milicent Bulstode de serpentard qui l'avait mise à terre.

Tu tendras l'autre joue

Et Neville aida alors Ginny qui, à terre, était trop vulnérable face à la cohorte d'individus ennemis.

_ Par Godric ! Lancez un sort ! s'impatienta Minerva qui n'avait pas la puissance nécessaire pour calmer une centaine d'étudiants.

_ Un lundi matin comme tous les autres, hein Fred ? ricana George dans leur boutique de farces et attrapes, tout de même légèrement inquiet pour sa famille.

Comédie, tragédie

_ Bien sûr Minerva, j'y arrive, répondit Albus en soupirant, immobilis ! Et maintenant, je ne veux plus voir ce genre de scènes. J'ai vraiment honte. Maintenant, je voudrais voir Mr Potter et Mr Malefoy dans mon bureau. Immédiatement et dans le silence ! Sinon, je vous impose à tous un sort de silencio pour la semaine entière ! dit le professeur Dumbledore devant une salle magiquement silencieuse, les autres en cours !

Quelques minutes plus tard, les étudiants étaient retournés en cours, sans avoir le droit de voir Mme Pomfresh pour ceux qui étaient vraiment mal en point comme Ron ou Blaise. Même Hermione arborait un magnifique œil au beurre noir grâce à Théodore Nott qui l'avait maintenu tandis que Pansy cognait.

_ Finalement, ça nous a permis de sécher les cours de potion, remarqua Ron en arrêtant son saignement du nez.

**  
Heureux les miséreux**

**Elus au royaume des cieux**

_ Oh tais-toi, murmura Hermione, c'est de ta faute tout ça…

Dans le bureau du directeur, deux élèves n'en menaient pas larges. Finalement, Drago et Harry s'étaient battus sous l'euphorie de leurs camarades.

_ J'espère messieurs que vous êtes fiers de vous, commença Albus.

_ Nous n'avons rien commencé, se défendit Drago en se massant le cou.

_ Harry ? Rien à ajouter à ce commentaire « intéressant » ?

_ Non, dîtes-nous ce que vous avez à nous dire et c'est tout, répondit Harry en se frottant sa cicatrice et en alternant avec un massage au poignet probablement foulé.

_ Très bien, continua Albus en sachant que dans cet état là, il n'obtiendrait rien de son golden boy, messieurs, vous êtes le chef des deux bandes rivales. Par conséquent, dès qu'une bagarre ou autre chose éclatera entre vos deux maisons, qu'importe qui commence, qu'importe qui sont les responsables, qu'importe si vous n'étiez même pas présents ; désormais, c'est Vous et uniquement Vous qui subiraient les conséquences de leurs actes et les punitions, et cela, Toujours Ensemble.

_ QUOI ?

_ Mr Malefoy, vous n'êtes pas en mesure de vous soustraire à ma volonté. Pour aujourd'hui, ça ira. A la prochaine incartade, ce sera vous qui prendraient à la place des autres. Bonne journée. Et n'oubliez pas vos cours. Vous pouvez vous en aller.

_ Mais, il est complètement fou ce type ! s'exclama Drago une fois sorti du bureau directorial.

**Assez !**

_ Malefoy, il suffit qu'on les tienne en laisse et ce sera ok. Alors, fais ça de ton côté et j'en ferai de même du mien, dit Harry en se sentant las de toute cette ambiance infernale.

_ Ce sont des personnes pas des chiens, nota Drago qui n'appréciait toujours pas la situation.

_ Je vois que tu possèdes malgré tout un cœur, c'est bien de le savoir. Mais, aujourd'hui, je suis fatigué alors on en parle un autre jour mais empêches-les de nous filer une punition ! redit Harry en partant directement vers la porte d'entrée.

_ Je te rappelle que l'on a cours ! s'exclama le serpentard.

_ M'en fous ! Je suis trop fatigué ! répondit Harry en passant les portes du château.

_ Vraiment… il se croit au-dessus de tout, soupira Drago en occultant le cours et en se rendant dans ses cachots, en ce qui concerne son corps, c'est clair qu'il l'est. D'ailleurs son jean lui va à ravir, pensa Drago en se souvenant du moment où il avait arraché la robe de sorcier du gryffondor lors de la bagarre générale.


	6. L'assasymphonie

Holybleu : va falloir que je réfléchisse aux punitions avant de les refaire chahuter ...

Kaylee : côté déjanté, tu vas y avoir le droit dans ce chapitre mais ce n'est pas très drôle...

Stormtrooper2 : hem... hem... à réfléchir, pour l'instant j'avance un peu dans l'histoire de la bataille finale entre Voldy et Harry...

Marjo76 : Merci beaucoup !

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

Aujourd'hui, place à ma chanson préférée de l'Opéra... malheureusement je la dédie à quelqu'un que je n'apprécie pas trop mais bon, on ne peut pas tout le temps choisir... peut-être qu'elle aurait pu aller à Trelawney mais bon, c'est un choix !

**6 – L'assasymphonie**

_ Harry ! Mais où étais-tu passé ? demanda Hermione en se précipitant sur son meilleur ami qui venait tout juste de passer le tableau de la Grosse Dame.

_ Hey !Ca va, je suis là… pourquoi ? Il y a encore eu un problème avec les serpents ? s'inquiéta Harry qui ne voulait pas déjà être puni.

_ Nooooon… dit Hermione en roulant des yeux ce qui permit à Harry de souffler, mais on n'est pas le week-end. Tu avais des cours cette après-midi !

_ …

_ D'ailleurs tu as mangé ? enchaîna la gryffondore.

_ Oui, mentit Harry qui avait passé son temps à réfléchir au bord du lac, contre un grand saule, bon je vous laisse entre vous, je vais me coucher.

_ Tu es sûr que ça va ? intervint Ron en plein milieu d'une partie d'échec.

_ Oui, murmura Harry.

_ Malefoy et Rogue nous ont prévenu pour la future punition si on se comporte mal… alors t'inquiètes, on fera attention, ajouta Ron en réussissant à tirer un sourire de la part du Survivant.

_ Bonne nuit les mecs ! répondit Harry en montant les escaliers pour arriver dans son lit, putain de cicatrice ! grogna Harry en se massant pour la millième fois la cicatrice de la journée, il doit vraiment s'amuser aujourd'hui !

Finalement Harry lança quelques sorts pour ne pas être dérangé et surtout pour ne pas déranger et s'allongea dans son lit pour fermer les yeux.

**  
Cette nuit**

**Intenable insomnie**

Une heure plus tard, le Survivant ne dormait toujours pas. Le cerveau du Seigneur Noir était en pleine ébullition et à cause de leur connexion, celui de Harry également.

La folie me guette

_ Franchement Voldy ! Tu exagères aujourd'hui ! maugréa Harry en essayant de vider son esprit comme le professeur de potion lui avait appris.

**  
Je subis**

**Cette cacophonie**

_ Tu parles si ça marche son truc… allez, je suis parti pour une nuit blanche, pesta Harry en se tournant et retournant dans son lit.

**  
Qui me scie la tête**

**Assommante harmonie**

Finalement, ce fut vers minuit qu'Harry sombra dans le sommeil. Un sommeil loin d'être réparateur lorsque l'esprit du dormeur restait en éveil, emprisonné dans l'esprit d'un autre.

Et l'autre n'était autre que Lord Voldemort, criminel et fier de l'être.

_ Bellatrix ! Un petit effort ! ordonna Voldemort.

_ Oui maître, répondit Mme Lestrange en lançant un nouveau et long doloris sur une mère de sorcier qui s'élevait contre la loi du Lord.

Un long hurlement s'ensuivit alors.

_ Attends, dit finalement Voldemort, je crois qu'elle essaie de nous dire quelque chose.

_ Vou… vous n'êtes… qu'un mons… monstre, le ministère va… vous faire… pa… payer, dit difficilement la jeune femme ensanglantée.

**  
Elle me dit**

**Tu paieras tes délits**

**Quoiqu'il advienne**

_ Avada kedavra ! lança alors Tom Jedusort, bon petit, et toi ? Que décides-tu ? … Allons, inutile de pleurer, elle est morte, ça ne sert plus à rien…

**  
On traîne ses chaînes**

**Ses peines**

_ Nott ! Emmène-moi ça aux cachots… Il est quand même puissant pour quatre ans… Mais fais le taire ! Halala… les gosses… Au prochain ! Bella, qu'avons-nous là ? demanda le Lord en regardant une petite famille de sorciers.

**  
Je voue mes nuits**

**A l'assasymphonie**

**Aux requiems**

_ Jamais ! Jamais nous vous servirons ! s'écria le sorcier en protégeant ou tout du moins, en essayant de protéger sa femme et sa fille.

_ Encore un ! se plaignit Tom, mais pourquoi ? Bellatrix, une explication ?

_ Ils sont idiots et naïfs, proposa la sorcière de sang-pur qui s'amusait comme une folle depuis les rafles dans différentes villes.

_ Ma mangemorte a parlé. Bonne nuit, prononça le Lord alors qu'un autre mangemort lançait déjà le sort mortel sur les parents, laissant la petite fille aux mains des mangemorts.

**  
Tuant par dépit**

**Ce que je sème**

_ Suivant ! dit le Lord en se massant la tempe, et faites un effort si vous voulez vivre !

Je voue mes nuits

**  
A l'assasymphonie**

Quelques minutes plus tard, le Lord ricana. Il commençait enfin à avoir des résultats. Après tout, son but était d'élever des enfants dans le cadre de la magie noire et qui le serviraient plus tard. Si les enfants avaient encore leurs parents, ce serait plus facile pour lui…

_ Je… j'accepte… euh… ô maître… dit un sorcier, à terre, totalement épuisé par la pluie de doloris qu'il avait déjà reçu.

Et aux blasphèmes

_ Tu serviras ton maître jusqu'à la mort ? demanda Bellatrix.

_ Oui, répondit le prisonnier en voulant sauver sa famille à tout prix.

**  
J'avoue je maudis**

**Tous ceux qui s'aiment**

_ Avada ! lança la mangemorte sur la femme du « prisonnier » qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

_ C'est pour ne pas oublier à qui tu dois ton allégeance et la vie du dernier membre de ta famille, ajouta le Lord qui commençait un peu à s'ennuyer : la moisson était bien longue.

A Poudlard, Harry s'était finalement réveillé… en sueur, la gorge sèche d'avoir trop crié d'arrêter ce massacre.

**  
L'ennemi**

**Tapi dans mon esprit**

Il avait senti la joie que le Lord éprouvait à voir ces gens et surtout sa mangemorte préférée faire ce qu'elle savait le mieux faire. Oui, d'ailleurs, il soupçonnait une histoire entre eux deux. Mais ça, il préférait l'oublier… Le Lord n'était vraiment pas avantagé avec ses yeux et son nez de serpent.

**  
Fête mes défaites**

**Sans répit, me défie**

Le Lord s'amusait vraiment à défier le Ministère. Tous ces gens avaient cru que le ministère allait les protéger. Que les aurors finiraient par arriver suite à l'attaque. Mais rien. Fudge ne faisait rien… Mais après tout, c'était lui le Survivant, alors c'était à lui de se battre… mais c'était tellement difficile… Tellement seul… toujours seul…

Finalement le Survivant se rendormit.

_ Vous êtes fou ! Jamais ! dit une femme en se rebellant et en priant pour son mari.

**  
Je renie**

**La fatale hérésie**

**Qui ronge mon être**

_ Et qui donc a pris ce couple sans enfants ? commença le Lord en s'énervant.

_ Un petit cadeau ? proposa Petigrew.

_ Par Salazar… arrêtez de penser, dit Tom en pensant très fortement à un bon remontant, débarrassez moi en.

**  
Je veux renaître**

**Renaître**

_ Peut-être qu'avec un peu de musique, pensa le Lord, ça passerait plus vite. Je n'ai vraiment que des incapables autour de moi.

**  
Je voue mes nuits**

**A l'assasymphonie**

**Aux requiems**

**Tuant par dépit**

**Ce que je sème**

_ Et voilà, encore un orphelin. A croire qu'ils font des gosses pour les abandonner par la suite. C'est tout de même un honneur de me servir. Bon, ces sorciers ne sont pas très puissants mais ils seraient capables de faire de bon larbins quand même.

**  
Je vous mes nuits**

**A l'assasymphonie**

**Et aux blasphèmes**

Certaines familles se décidèrent pour la Cause. Les autres mourraient sous les ricanements des mangemorts présents.

**  
J'avoue je maudis**

**Tous ceux qui s'aiment**

**Pleurent les violons de ma vie**

**La violence de mes envies**

Deux heures plus tard, Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se lassa du jeu et préféra se retirer.

**  
Siphonnée symphonie**

**Déconcertant concerto**

_ C'est vraiment un incompréhensible ce type, murmura Harry dans son sommeil tandis qu'il voyait les mains de Tom toucher un piano.

**  
Je joue sans toucher le beau**

**Mon talent sonne faux**

**Je noie mon ennuie**

**Dans la mélomanie**

_ Lucius, relèves-toi ! ordonna le Lord alors qu'il avait fait mander un de ses plus fidèles mangemort.

_ Maître, dit humblement Lucius qui n'avait pas réellement apprécié de se faire appeler à quatre heures du matin.

**  
Je tue mes phobies**

**Dans la désharmonie**

_ Endoloris ! lança le Lord, je n'aime pas ce que je vois, ni ce que je ressens de ta part.

_ Pardon maître, répondit Lucius en se remettant difficilement sur ses genoux.

_ Bien. Comment va ton fils ? demanda fatalement Voldemort.

_ Il est prêt à vous servir, dit Lucius en espérant que ce soit effectivement vrai, pas sûr depuis le « béguin » de Drago pour l'Ennemi.

_ Parfait, il recevra la Marque d'ici deux semaines.

_ Si tôt ?! s'exclama Lucius malgré lui.

**  
Je voue mes nuits**

**A l'assasymphonie**

_ Endoloris ! Tu devrais être heureux que ton fils soit choisi par mes propres soins, déclara Voldemort, hors de ma vue !

**  
J'avoue je maudis**

**Tous ceux qui s'aiment**

_ Et tu devrais être heureux qu'il meure en mon nom, s'il meure durant la bataille finale qui approche… Oh oui Nagini, elle approche, oui ma belle, tu auras toutes les bonnes proies toutes fraîches et gorgées de magie que tu voudras… Tu es bien la seule à me procurer du bien-être… oh, à part, peut-être Bellatrix… mais c'est autre chose, pensa Voldemort en souriant en coin.

La nuit continua à être agitée pour Harry et finalement, il ne réussit à dormir qu'une heure avant que Ron ne vienne le réveiller pour les cours de la journée.

Lucius Malefoy et sa femme eurent également du mal à trouver le sommeil car, après tout, ils aimaient leur fils.


	7. J'accuse mon père

Holybleu : merci beaucoup et j'espère mettre un chapitre supplémentaire à la fin de la semaine !

Kaylee : merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira également.

Stormtrooper2 : Malheureusement, j'ai décidé de laisser mon esprit aller dans l'horreur et on verra alors "notre" Bella en pleins souvenirs... mais pas tout de suite ! Sinon, pour Harry, et bien... on va dire qu'il ne va pas passer par la case Professeur, en fait ça ne m'était même jamais venu à l'esprit ! Et puis, avec la chanson, c'est mieux comme ça... en espérant que ça passera pour toi !

Marjo76 : je vois que tu as bon goût : cette chanson est troooooooop bien ! La prochaine un peu moins... mais bon, ça va avec le thème alors !

Bonjour tout le monde ! Désolé du retard mais cette fois-ci, la faute à internet ! Alors bonne lecture et à bientôt pour un prochain chapitre...

Pour ce chapitre, une chanson que j'aime moyennement mais bon sur 21 chansons tout ne peut pas plaire !

**  
7 – J'accuse mon père**

Le lendemain matin, les frères Weasley regardèrent ce que la sphère avait capturé.

_ Merlin ! Il faut prévenir quelqu'un ! s'exclama Fred, ils vont le marquer.

_ Et s'il le veut ?

_ Voyons, il aime Harry ! Bien sûr qu'il ne veut pas…

_ … Mais il pense que Harry ne l'aime pas ! répliqua George.

_ Bon, on envoie un parchemin à Harry et il verra sur place ! décida Fred qui ne voulait pas se prendre la tête avec quelque chose qui ne le concernait pas vraiment.

_ C'est un peu lâche…

_ Oh ! Je suis sûr que toi aussi le choipeau voulait t'envoyer à Serpentard pendant 10 secondes ! ajouta l'autre jumeau.

_ Oui, mais il a réfléchi et préférait ne pas pulvériser les fondations du château en nous plaçant dans les cachots et nous mettre en hauteur ! dit George en rigolant.

_ D'un autre côté, il n'a pas eu tort… Sinon, pour la lettre, il est où notre hibou ?

_ Euh… on le fera demain, répondit son jumeau qui avait envoyé son hibou pour une farce, après tout, on est lundi. Les sbires de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom n'agiront que pendant le week-end.

_Ouais, on va dire ça…

A Poudlard, Drago Malefoy déjeunait en paix, assis non loin des gryffondors qui s'étaient calmés pour éviter une punition à leur chef. Harry lui, picorait à peine ses pancakes. Sa nuit avait été courte et il ne savait plus quoi faire.

_ Mais pourquoi je me prends la tête pour ce type ?! se demanda Harry en plongeant de plus en plus dans son assiette.

_ Harry, tu devrais manger ou alors relever la tête, intervint Hermione alors que du sirop d'érable s'étalait déjà sur la joue du Survivant.

_ Tu devrais lui obéir, les hiboux arrivent pour distribuer le courrier, ajouta Neville en recevant une lettre de sa grand-mère.

Le dit Survivant se redressa alors aussitôt, préférant éviter une bataille avec un hiboux qui aurait pu penser qu'il l'empêchait de faire son travail en se plaçant sur son chemin. Un regard vers sa droite et il put voir Malefoy junior recevoir un parchemin assez précieux pour que le Serpentard ne l'ouvre pas dans la Grande salle.

_ C'est décidé, se dit Harry, Ron, fais quelque chose contre les serpentards.

_ Quoi ? Tu dois pas être réveillé pour avoir oublié que c'est toi qui subirait une punition et avec Malefoy qui plus est ! s'exclama Ron.

_ Fais-le ! ordonna Harry, les yeux verts sûrs de lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Drago sortit et alla s'isoler.

_ Bon, voyons voir ce que veut père ? dit Drago en dépliant le parchemin, en haut de la Tour du château.

**  
Mes erreurs, mes douleurs**

_ Non… Pas ça… dit Drago en s'affalant contre un mur, pas la Marque, pas maintenant…

**  
Mes pudeurs**

**Mes regrets, mais pourquoi faire**

_ Pas alors que j'ai enfin une chance d'avoir le Sauveur pour moi ! Pourquoi Père me fais-tu ça ?! Je croyais qu'il m'avait compris à Pré-au-Lard, dit rageusement le Serpentard.

Dans la Grande Salle, le départ de Drago fut remarquer par un gryffondor. Il n'était finalement pas question d'attendre la punition et puis Ron n'allait pas faire tout de suite un clash avec les serpentards : il n'avait pas fini de manger.

_ Harry ! s'exclama Hermione alors que la personne sortait rapidement de la salle.

_ Sais-tu pourquoi Potter suit Drago ? demanda Pansy à Blaise.

_ Aucune idée. Mais de toute façon, Drago ne sera pas contre.

_ Si tu le dis, répondit son amie légèrement sceptique.

En haut de la tour d'astronomie, Drago eut à peine le temps de cacher le parchemin avant que Harry ne le toise de toute sa hauteur.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici Potter ? demanda Drago, de nouveau sur la défensive.

_ Je me promène, dit Harry en cherchant le parchemin des yeux.

_ Ne me fais pas répéter, commença à s'emporter Drago tout en se relevant.

Harry ne savait plus quoi dire. Le serpentard avait l'air perdu, une partie de sa colère envolée.

_ Potter !

_ …

_ Ne l'acceptes pas !

_ Peut-être que tu penses être le centre du monde. Mais tu n'es pas le mien ! Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Potter !

_ La Marque de Voldemort. Ne l'acceptes pas, répéta Harry très calme.

_ Et pourquoi pas ? lança Drago provocateur, ne comprenant pas le comportement du gryffondor qui le haïssait.

**  
Tu t'en moques**

_ Parce que.

**  
Tu révoques tout en bloc**

**Tu balaies d'un revers**

_ Parce que ?! C'est ça ton argument ! Je suis désolé mais par rapport à ce que la Marque peut m'offrir, c'est bien faible, ajouta le serpentard qui se calmait petit à petit.

_ Tu ne peux pas devenir Mangemort ! s'exclama Harry, tu ne peux pas devenir un assassin !

_ Mon père l'est bien !

**  
Ma mémoire, mon histoire sans égard**

_ Tu n'es pas ton père, grinça des dents Harry en serrant ses poings.

**  
Mon passé tu enterres**

_ C'est gentil à toi de l'avoir remarqué, répondit Malefoy sarcastique, je suis en effet bien meilleur que mon père. Normal, il m'a tout appris ! Et je ne suis pas fou : tu ne souhaites pas que je prenne la marque uniquement pour semer le trouble dans ma famille. Je ne me ferais pas avoir pas ta pathétique stratégie Potter !

**  
Demain tu diras pourquoi n'ai-je**

**Pas vu les pièges**

**Emporté dans l'odieux manège**

_ Ce n'est pas pour ça ! s'emporta Harry, tu ne peux pas souhaiter devenir un assassin ! Non ?!

_ …

_ Mais réponds !

_ Pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu tant de mon âme ou même de ma vie ? demanda le serpentard surpris par le ton de son amour, on ne s'aime pas.

**  
Des rancoeurs, des frayeurs,**

**Des malheurs,**

**Au cœur de l'amour amer**

_ Tu ne sais pas ce qui t'attend Drago, dit doucement Harry, moi, je le sais…

**  
Des nuits noires,**

**Des déboires à la gloire**

_ … Je l'ai vu. Tu ne peux pas souhaiter ça… Non, personne ne le peut. Ce n'est que souffrance.

**  
Des plaisirs éphémères**

_ C'est la vie, coupa Drago.

_ Ne le deviens pas. On peut te protéger. L'Ordre peut te protéger Drago ! Tu as le choix, s'entêta Harry alors que lui-même ne comprenait pas cet élan de protection envers le serpentard plus que surpris par l'emploi de son prénom dans la bouche de son « ennemi ».

**  
J'ai beau prêcher dans le désert**

**Comment me taire**

_ Je ne sais pas, murmura Drago en s'asseyant sur le rebord de la fenêtre donnant sur le parc de Poudlard.

_ Ton père fait des choix, mais comme tu l'as dit, tu es meilleur que lui…

**  
Tourne la terre comme les hommes**

**A refaire encore les erreurs**

**De nos pères**

_ … Tu n'as pas à te prosterner devant le serpent, dit Harry en s'asseyant en face de lui.

_ Ce n'est pas si simple, ajouta Drago en appréciant de voir son gryffondor aussi ouvert envers sa personne.

_ On te protègera. Même des serpentards s'il le faut !

_ J'aime mes parents Potter, ce sont eux qui m'ont élevé. Et tu veux que je leur tourne le dos ? demanda Drago en essayant de faire comprendre à Harry qu'il n'y avait pas que le problème de survie dans ce choix.

**  
On mord toujours la même pomme**

**Et le serpent danse alors que l'on s'enferre**

**Dans les erreurs d'hier**

_ Si tes parents t'aiment alors ce choix ne devrait pas intervenir dans leur amour pour toi, prononça Harry après avoir réfléchi longuement aux choix de ses paroles, quoique tu fasses.

**  
Pour grandir, t'accomplir et sortir**

**De la ronde séculaire**

Drago souffla. Lui non plus, il ne voulait pas devenir mangemort. Et il savait que sa mère ne le rejetterait pas… mais son père… Comment faire pour ne pas qu'il le fasse.

_ Et toi ?

_ Moi ? Bien sûr que non, je ne deviendrais pas mangemort.

_ Non Potter ! Je me doute bien que le Saint que tu es, ne veuille pas lécher les bottes du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! railla Drago, je voulais savoir pourquoi tu tenais tant à me sauver ?

_ Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse, baragouina le gryffondor qui avait rougit sous l'intensité du regard acier du serpentard.

**  
Dans mon ombre les décombres des jours**

**Sombres**

**Tu trouveras la lumière**

_ Pourquoi ? demanda Drago tout doucement en se rapprochant du gryffondor empêtré dans ses pensées, est-ce pour avoir le beau rôle une fois de plus ?

**  
Ce sont mes travers qui t'éclairent**

_ Bien sûr que non ! répliqua Harry en se reculant du visage du serpentard trop proche à son goût, si tu veux tout savoir… et bien…

**  
Comment me taire**

_ Et bien ?

_ Et bien… et bien… il… Voldemort est fou et quoique tu penses à mon sujet, même si on ne s'apprécie pas, je ne veux pas que tu meures. On est trop jeune pour mourir.

**  
Tourne la terre comme les hommes**

**A refaire encore les erreurs de nos pères**

**On mord toujours la même pomme**

Drago était content de son effet sur le gryffondor. Plus il approchait, plus le gryffondor rougissait et se reculer. Bientôt, il serait contre le mur, à sa merci.

**  
Et le serpent danse**

_ De toute façon, fais comme tu veux ! T'es assez grand ! s'exclama Harry après s'être cogné la tête contre le mur, et puis, je me fous complètement de ta vie !

**  
Alors que l'on s'enferre **

**Dans les erreurs d'hier**

Harry se releva et couru alors dans les escaliers pour aller en cours qui avaient dû commencer il y a au moins un quart d'heures. Drago était étrangement heureux. Son gryffon n'était pas insensible à son charme. Et puis ces dernières phrases ne voulaient rien dire du tout. Sinon, il ne serait jamais venu jusqu'à lui pour l'empêcher de devenir mangemort.

_ Ah père ! Je suis désolé ! murmura Drago, le sourire aux lèvres.

**  
J'accuse mon père**

_ Et maintenant, un petit parchemin pour papa, se dit le serpentard pour lui-même en craignant quand même la réaction de sa famille.

**  
Tourne la terre autour des hommes**

**Il faut défaire ce que nous sommes**

_ Je ne serais pas comme vous… non… moi, je suis un vrai Malefoy.

**  
En embrassant nos pères**


	8. Victime de ma victoire

Stormtrooper2 : pour l'instant, les parents Malefoy apprenent la décision de leur fils et Drago avance lentement... avec une aide inattendue...

Yamashita6 : merci beaucoup !

Marjo76 : alors bonne lecture !

Holybleu : il dit aussi que normalement un Malefoy ne devrait pas être un mangemort car ils sont supérieurs à tout le monde... mais c'est sûr que Harry a bien fait pencher la balance !

Kaylee : un petit cadeau en fin de chapitre...

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

**8 – Victime de ma victoire**

Une heure plus tard, Drago rejoignit enfin le cours de métamorphose. Fier de sa petite entrée qui avait fait rougir son gryffondor préféré rien qu'en le frôlant, le serpentard alla s'asseoir à côté de son meilleur ami.

_ Alors ?

_ Alors quoi Blaise ? retourna la question l'héritier Malefoy.

_ Qu'as-tu répondu ? demanda agacé Blaise.

_Ca ne te regarde pas…

_ Avec son sourire, je pense qu'on peut dire qu'il a progressé avec Potter, nota Pansy juste derrière les deux amis.

_ Ca ne vous regarde pas, répondit Drago en essayant de cacher un sourire encore plus grand.

Un peu plus loin, Harry ne pipait mot, trop obnubilé par ses sentiments… Enfin, sentiments qu'il savait ne pas en être car c'était impossible de vouloir un serpentard ! Ron, peu conscient des réels tourments de son meilleur ami, mit son plan en exécution pour lui obéir. Alors, lorsque le professeur MacGonnagal leur demanda de lancer le sort pour métamorphoser la souris en un chaton, il pointa sa baguette directement sur le visage de Mr Zambini. Et malgré le peu de contrôle sur ce nouveau sort, Blaise se retrouva affublé de petites oreilles, d'une longue queue, avec des griffes et heureusement pour le serpentard, très peu de poil.

_ Mr Weasley ! s'exclama le professeur après avoir retrouvé son calme tandis que la classe continuait de rire de ce nouvel « accoutrement ».

_ Oh, je suis vraimennnnnnnnnnnt désolé, professeur, je n'en ai pas fait exprèsssssssssss, répondit Ron alors qu'il lançait un clin d'œil à Harry qui avait oublié qu'il avait demandé à Ron un moment pour être seul avec le prince de serpentard.

_ Mr Weasley, me prenez-vous pour une sotte ? Mr Zambini se trouve derrière vous, de l'autre côté de la classe et surtout à l'opposé de votre souris ! … Oh, je vois… encore une petite guerre entre vos deux maisons, messieurs.

_ Bien sûr que non, professeur ! Jamais je n'aurais voulu être comme ça ! se plaignit Blaise avec une petite voix fluette, miaulant.

_ Ca, j'en suis certaine. Mr Malefoy, Mr Potter, 20 heures ce soir, dans cette salle pour nourrir les souris et les chatons que certains d'entre vous ont réussi à former et évidemment… nettoyer leurs cages, rajouta Minerva heureuse de cette petite trouvaille, bien la leçon est finie, vous pouvez sortir.

_ Alors Harry ? Content ? demanda Ron toujours aussi sûr de lui.

_ Ouais, merci… répondit le Survivant d'une voix monocorde, pas content du tout.

_ Je ne sais pas pourquoi Weasley t'a fait ça, mais en tout cas, ça m'arrange bien ! murmura Drago en emmenant son meilleur ami voir Mme Pomfresh.

_ Tant mieux… et arrêtez de me toucher les oreilles !

_ Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas…

_ …

_ Pourtant tu ronronnes, on dirait… ajouta Drago.

Blaise ne rajouta rien et accéléra ses pas. Les gryffondors riaient toujours de leur côté sauf Hermione, à qui cela rappelait de mauvais souvenirs de seconde année.

Bien loin du château de Poudlard, dans la campagne anglaise, le grand Duc des Malefoy atteignit enfin sa destination.

Lucius Malefoy qui venait tout juste de terminer son déjeuner commença à lire le parchemin, d'une longueur assez convenable.

_ Lucius ? Chéri ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda son épouse alors qu'elle était sûre que ce n'était pas le cas au vue de la teinte plus pâle qu'habituellement avait Lucius.

**  
Je me croyais l'élu**

**En volant mon histoire**

_ Notre fils refuse la Marque du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il pense que je ne suis pas un Malefoy !

**  
Mais je me suis perdu pour gagner**

**A vaincre sans vertus**

_ Que veux-tu dire ?

_ D'après lui, un Malefoy ne s'abaisse pas, et ce devant personne.

_ C'est ce que nous lui avons appris, fit remarquer Narcissa ne sachant pas quoi dire.

_ Il pense que je suis un perdant.

**  
On triomphe sans gloire**

**L'honneur vaut mieux que le **

**Trophée**

_ Il a vraiment écrit ça ? demanda Narcissa surprise de la phrase employée.

_ Non, bien sûr… Tu as bien formé notre fils, il l'a écrit avec plus de phrases et de tacts… mais l'idée est la même. Il ne veut pas lécher les bottes du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ni appartenir à quelqu'un tel un esclave. Ce sont ces mots, ajouta Lucius désœuvré.

Tout à coup, les elfes de maison venus pour débarrassés le repas se mirent à pousser eux aussi la chansonnette pour remonter le moral de leur maître.

**  
C'est ridicule  
Pas de scrupules**

**Il faut triompher**

**Si on t'adule**

**Pas de scrupules**

**Laisse toi porter**

_ Ce n'est pas ce que je veux… ce n'est plus ce que je veux, murmura Lucius en regardant le grand miroir surplombant la cheminée dans leur immense salle à manger, enfin…

**  
Mais le miroir**

_ … je ne regrette rien. Non ?

**  
Fuit mon regard**

**Pour ne pas voir**

_ En réalité chérie, ça ne me déçois même pas. Après tout, il dit vrai. Un Malefoy ne se plie devant personne. C'est bien mon fils, dit fièrement Lucius un peu déboussolé.

**  
Que je suis victime de ma **

**Victoire**

_ Tu es également un Malefoy, Lucius, dit tout à coup Narcissa pour le réconforter, tu as su profiter de toutes les occasions qui se trouvaient face à toi.

_ Oui… toutes les occasions… murmura Lucius parti dans le monde des souvenirs.

**  
Oui, je m'avoue vaincu**

**Par le goût du pouvoir**

_ … mais je ne suis pas devenu le plus grand des sorciers…

**  
Parvenu en haut sans m'élever**

_ … juste le plus riche, grâce à notre talent de séduction.

**  
Je suis prince incongru**

**D'un talent dérisoire**

_ Un beau talent… caractéristique des Malefoys, ajouta encore sa compagne en s'asseyant sur les genoux de son mari, toujours sous les yeux des elfes de maison qui restaient les bras ballants, fait très rare dans cette famille.

**  
Me faire aimer des autres**

**Sans aimer**

**  
Victime de ma victoire**

_ Sans mon fils, à quoi bon continuer ?

**  
Ma gloire est dérisoire**

_ J'ai trop réussi l'éducation de cet enfant ! s'exclama finalement Lucius.

**  
Victime de ma victoire**

**  
C'est ridicule **

**Pas de scrupules**

**Il faut triompher**

**Si on t'adule**

**Pas de scrupules**

**Laisse-toi porter**

_ Qui aurait cru que les elfes de maison savaient aussi bien chanter ? dit Fred qui venait tout juste de regarder la sphère dans leur arrière boutique.

_ Et en rythme !

**  
Mais mon orgueil**

**Porte le deuil**

_ Que fait-on Narcissa ? demanda finalement Lucius trop troublé par ce refus de la part de son unique héritier.

**  
Pour ne plus voir**

**Que je suis victime**

**De ma victoire**

_ Tu as deux choix : renier ton fils ou te battre pour lui, trancha sa femme.

**  
Victime de ma victoire**

**Que je suis victime **

**De ma victoire**

_ Et il y a le Seigneur des Ténèbres, murmura Lucius en resserrant ses bras autour la taille fine de sa compagne, qu'importe mon choix, j'ai perdu dans les deux cas.

**  
J'ai perdu pour l'histoire**

A Poudlard, le soir même. Drago ne se posait déjà plus de questions sur son avenir au sein de la famille Malefoy. Il avait tout écrit dans sa lettre. Prêt à tous les sacrifices pour le joli derrière qui se dépêchait de s'écarter du serpentard en s'afférant autour des cages. Cages que refusait d'approcher le serpentard à cause des odeurs et du travail dégradant pour un Malefoy.

_ Mais pourquoi Ron a réussi ? maugréa Harry en repensant au cours de métamorphose, pourquoi ?

_ Que racontes-tu mon gryffy ? demanda Drago à l'oreille de Harry qui s'était reposé sur ses lauriers en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

_ Mais rien du tout… et arrêtes de me coller ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

_ Quoi ?! Tu ne veux déjà plus me protéger ! … Mon gryffy…

_ Et c'est quoi ce surnom ?! se mit en colère le gryffondor.

_ Moi j'aime bien.

_ Et bien pas moi, répondit Harry qui avait retourné son visage vers celui de Drago.

_ Pardon, murmura alors Drago ce qui déstabilisa Harry, le laissant bouche-bée.

Une bouche trop tentante pour le serpentard qui ne s'attarda pas sur ses scrupules et embrassa derechef son compagnon. Harry adora les lèvres douces et fraîches du serpentard… mais c'était Malefoy qui l'embrassait, qui quémandait une réponse d'une façon si délicieuse… Drago Malefoy… Et c'est cela qui fit reculer le gryffondor et le fit s'enfuir de la salle de métamorphose, laissant un Drago frustré mais heureux. Son Harry était décidément divin…


	9. Six pieds sous terre

Marjo76 : avant, on va voir la réaction de certains camarades... mais Harry sera dans le prochain chapitre normalement.

Vivi : merci beaucoup !

Yamashita6 : désolé... mais il est de nouveau sain...

Kaylee : je pense qu'à leur prochaine rencontre, je m'arrêterais plus tard...

Holybleu : et il va être aidé !

Stromtrooper2 : alors bon ski ! Surtout évite les sapins ! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi !

Bonjour tout le monde ! Désolé du retard mais je devais mettre le dernier chapitre de veela attitude avant de continuer celle-ci. Maintenant que c'est chose faite, je vais essayer de mettre deux chapitres par semaine (mais sans promesse)...

Bonne lecture !

Remarque : cette chanson est un duo ; je l'aime bien, alors j'espère que le chapitre lui rendra honneur...

**  
9 – Six pieds sous terre**

_ On peut savoir ce que vous faites là ? demanda tout à coup Ron Weasley alors qu'Harry venait tout juste de sortir de la salle de classe en courant.

_ La même chose que vous, apparemment, répondit un serpentard d'une façon achalante en sortant de l'ombre des statues de chevalier présentes dans les couloirs du château.

_ Pff… Retournes miauler ailleurs Zambini... et vous n'aviez aucune raison d'être ici, répondit Ron en se tenant devant un Blaise Zambini.

_ Ah oui, et pourquoi ? demanda Pansy Parkinson prête à défendre son ami.

_ Parce que c'est Harry qui risquait quelque chose. Votre Malefoy ne risquait rien. Harry est un gryffondor ! répondit Ron sans se démonter.

_ Ben voyons ! Vive le stéréotype ! lança Blaise qui était de nouveau totalement lui-même.

_ Ca suffit ! finit par dire Hermione en sortant de sa cachette.

**  
Pourquoi s'en faire**

**Demain nos guerres**

_ On a un nouveau problème maintenant, ajouta la gryffondor sous les regards scrutateurs des trois autres étudiants.

_ Vraiment ? demanda Pansy avec un air supérieur.

_ Bien sûr, répondit Hermione, on avait craint une bagarre entre nos deux « princes » mais c'est tout le contraire… alors pourquoi se battre ?

**  
Voleront en l'air**

**Six pieds sous terre**

_ Tu proposes une trêve entre nos deux maisons ? demanda Blaise un peu perplexe mais comprenant la nouvelle situation.

_ Ou du moins entre nos deux groupes, affirma Hermione.

_ Hermione ! s'exclama le gryffondor roux, comment peux-tu…

_ … Ron Weasley ! coupa nette sa camarade, Malefoy a embrassé Harry et il a apprécié… si, il a aimé… sinon il n'aurait pas fui de la salle, il aurait plutôt tabassé le serpentard, non ?

_ Mouais… peut-être… oui, bon, oui, tu as raison… grimaça Ron.

_ Alors amis ? demanda Blaise en appréciant la clairvoyance de son « ennemie ».

_ Oui, répondit Hermione alors que Pansy faisait une moue boudeuse, enfin, on peut s'entendre… ou se respecter… Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas Parkinson, on n'aura même pas besoin de se dire bonjour ! ajouta-t-elle alors que la serpentarde soufflait d'ennuis et de mécontentement, pourquoi dirais-je bonjour à une fille comme toi ?

**  
En attendant tu m'exaspères**

**Petite garce sous tes grands airs**

**Na na na na na**

_ Bien sûr… nargua Pansy, pourquoi dirais-je bonjour à une épave comme toi ! Une asociale !

**  
T'es bonne à vivre avec les soeurs**

**Regarde la gueule de ton bonheur**

**Na na na na**

_ Les filles ! Les filles ! intervint Blaise en se plaçant entre deux filles prêtes à se battre, on se calme !

**  
Mais pourquoi s'en faire**

**Nos petites guerres**

_ Oui, vous oubliez qu'on a décidé d'une trêve pour laisser une chance à nos meilleurs amis respectifs, ajouta Ron qui n'en croyait pas ses propres propos.

**  
Voleront en l'air**

**Six pieds sous terre**

_ Bien sûr, ajouta Hermione, mais pas question que je reste avec cette pute plus longtemps !

_ Quoi ?!

_ Oh, ne fais pas l'offusquée ! rajouta la gryffondor, tout le monde sait que tu couches avec n'importe qui et que tu jettes tous les hommes, sans tenir compte de leurs sentiments !

**  
Tu triches avec les sentiments**

_ Ce n'est pas exactement ça…

_ Et puis je croyais que tu étais fiancé à Malefoy ? demanda Hermione tout de même curieuse.

_ Tu as du le voir, notre Drago aime votre gryffondor… et ce, depuis un certain temps… J'en ai pris mon parti…

_ Ton parti… hein ?! dit Hermione totalement moqueuse.

**  
Mais c'est à toi même que tu mens**

**Na na na na na**

_ Tu n'as pas à me juger Granger, dit sérieusement Mlle Parkinson, je ne les ai pas utilisé comme tu le penses. C'est une utilisation mutuelle…

Avec ta morale de bigote

_ … Et quand on ne connaît pas la notion de plaisir, on se tait, ajouta la serpentarde en souriant en coin ce qui fit rougir la dite gryffondor.

**  
Tu prends ton pied quand tu tricotes**

**Na na na na na**

_ On n'est pas sorti ! murmura Ron à Blaise qui décidèrent de ne plus s'en mêler.

Mais pourquoi s'en faire

**  
Nos petites guerres**

**Voleront en l'air**

**Six pieds sous terre**

_ On s'assoie ? proposa Blaise en conjurant deux fauteuils dans lesquels ils se jetèrent avec plaisir.

_ Pas trop longtemps quand même, répondit Ron, il va bientôt être l'heure du couvre-feu.

**  
Le temps passe**

**Devant nous l'impasse**

_ On leur laisse encore un peu de temps, ajouta Blaise qui attendait le moment où les deux jeunes filles se jetteraient l'une sur l'autre pour se battre.

**  
Avant le passage**

_ …

_ On n'y arrivera pas comme ça, murmura Hermione en regardant Pansy droit dans les yeux.

**  
Sachons être sage**

_ Je m'excuse pour mon comportement, capitula Hermione qui ressemblait un peu plus tôt à une gamine alors que c'était elle qui avait proposé une « amitié ».

**  
Je sais la faiblesse**

**De mes mots qui blessent**

**Je m'en veux tant**

Pansy ne dit rien mais jaugea sa camarade d'école. La gryffondor l'avait blessée en son for intérieur. Elle savait qu'elle avait eu des petits amis depuis un an. Beaucoup de petits amis. D'une nuit, d'une semaine mais rarement d'un mois. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour effacer son passé mais en voyant Drago embrasser Harry, elle avait compris que coucher avec des inconnus n'était peut-être pas autant satisfaisant que d'embrasser une personne à laquelle on tenait réellement.

Hermione regardait Pansy. Elle attendait, elle pouvait voir que la serpentarde réfléchissait. Mais si elle continuait comme ça…

**  
Le temps court**

… Elles seraient encore là demain matin.

_ Acceptée, prononça Pansy en tendant sa main envers la gryffondor.

**  
Sans aucun recours**

**Mes peurs m'encouragent**

Hermione accepta cette main même si elle avait du mal à comprendre cette fille hautaine qui lui faisait face ce soir.

**  
A te mordre de rage**

_ C'est tout ? prononça tout bas Blaise très déçu par ce revirement de situation.

**  
Un dernier reproche**

**Et le mur se rapproche**

**Je m'en veux tant**

_ Si tu en veux encore, je peux trouver ! déclara Hermione alors qu'elle avait entendu la parole du serpentard, par exemple, Pansy, si tu ne veux pas qu'on te voies comme une… une…

_ … pute ? aida Pansy, je sais exactement ce qu'on pense de moi… Du moment que mes amis savent qui je suis, ça n'a pas d'importance

_ Alors arrêtes de t'habiller comme ça ! s'exclama Hermione, et ce maquillage noir !

**  
T'en a usé des miroirs**

**Tu te maquilles trop pour te voir**

**Na na na na na**

_ Hé ! Moi, j'aime bien les tenues de Pansy, ce noir lui va très bien, et cette jupe à hauteur des genoux un peu fendue avec ce bustier lui va très bien ! ajouta Blaise qui appréciait les courbes féminines.

_ Du coup, mon coup de crayon noir sous les yeux s'allient très bien avec ma tenue, répondit Pansy en souriant à l'un de ses meilleurs amis, par contre, en tant que nouvelle « alliée », je peux te relooker ? proposa Pansy.

**  
Toi dans ta glace tu n'es personne**

**Juste le reflet d'une petite conne**

**Na na na na na**

_ Ca c'est une bonne idée ! s'exclama sans réfléchir Ron alors qu'il recevait déjà un regard noir de son amie.

_ Inutile je pense, dit Blaise en détaillant Hermione, j'aime bien son côté sérieux.

_ Voilà, écoutez-le ! dit Hermione qui rougissait légèrement sous le compliment d'un Blaise toujours dragueur en douceur.

**  
Mais pourquoi s'en faire**

**T'as pas le temps de t'en faire**

**Pas de retour en arrière**

_ Ca donne envie de lui dégrafer les boutons de sa chemise pour lui faire vivre une expérience de délicieuses débauches, continua Blaise en fixant le corps d'Hermione.

Pansy se mit à sourire alors qu'Hermione était sous le choc. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un homme tienne ce genre de propos à propos de son corps. Et il disait ça si naturellement… Ron s'était à moitié étouffé avec sa salive. Lui, il n'avait jamais, mais jamais imaginé ça à propos de son amie.

**  
Nos petites guerres**

_ Bien, il est temps d'y aller, ajouta Blaise en se levant de son fauteuil. Les professeurs vont arriver et Drago va bientôt sortir…

_ C'est étonnant qu'il soit encore là dedans d'ailleurs, nota Pansy en regardant la porte quasiment fermée de la salle de cours.

_ Il doit sans doute s'extasier sur son brun lumineux, fit remarquer Blaise, et tant mieux, s'il nous voyait… il nous tuerait ou…

**  
La vie nous enterre**

_ … ou je me ferais un plaisir de vous rappeler cette scène durant toute votre vie, dit une voix qui sortait de la salle de cours.

**  
Voleront en l'air**

**Envoie valser tes misères**

Le serpentard s'adossait au mur du couloir et regarda tour à tour les différents élèves de Poudlard. Il avait passé son temps à se remémorer le goût et la douceur des lèvres de son « petit-ami » mais quand il avait entendu des propos criés plutôt que parlés, il avait écouté en silence. Décidément, les gryffondors étaient surprenants ! Une trêve ! Mais ça l'aiderait certainement…

En attendant, ses amis n'avaient aucun droit de révéler aux autres qu'il aimait réellement le Survivant. Ca ne les regardait absolument pas.

_ La prochaine fois que vous parlez de moi, n'oubliez pas qu'un jour ou l'autre, je serais au courant et que vous me le paierez… au sens littéral et au sens métaphorique du terme aussi, ajouta Drago avec un regard d'acier.

**  
Nananananère**

**Six pieds sous terre**

**Mais pourquoi s'en faire**

_ Voyons Drago ! On essaye de t'aider ! dit Blaise en faisant un sourire nerveux alors que l'héritier Malefoy levait un sourcil suspect.

**  
T'as pas le temps de t'en faire**

**Ta vanité vaut guerre !**

_ On va dire ça, railla Drago, moi je crois plutôt que tu voulais assister à une petite bataille entre filles… ou alors… draguer Granger ! lâcha le serpentard

**  
Toute la peine**

**Nos petites guerres**

**Des jours que tu perds**

**Voleront en l'air **

Blaise n'ajouta rien. Il savait que son meilleur ami le connaissait réellement. Et le fait de voir justement Hermione rougir valait bien un petit lynchage.

_ C'est Hermione, répondit Hermione.

_ Comme tu veux, accepta le serpentard, en attendant, il est temps de rentrer au dortoir. Les professeurs vont bientôt arriver pour la ronde.

Les deux groupes se séparèrent mais avant qu'ils ne soient hors de vue l'un de l'autre, Drago rajouta quelque chose qui fit grogner l'héritier Weasley.

_ Au fait, n'oubliez pas d'œuvrer pour moi… Après tout, nous sommes « amis », alors vous devez m'aider à faire abaisser les barrières de notre petit Harry. C'est comme ça que ça marche, non ? Chez les gentils ?

_ On a dit qu'on faisait une trêve… Rien d'autre, répliqua férocement le gryffondor, et pour ce qui est du « gentil », tu ne l'es pas… En plus d'être potentiellement un mangemort ! Alors si Harry te fait confiance, nous, on veillera à ce que tu ne la trahisses pas ! menaça Ron.

**  
Envoie valser la colère**

_ Allez bonne nuit les gryffys ! lança Blaise en emportant de force un Drago outré, et en colère par la marque de supériorité qu'on pouvait sentir dans les propos du gryffondor.

_ Tant qu'on se tient loin de vous, ça ira ! rajouta le gryffondor qui aimait quand même les piques verbales.

**  
Nananananère **

**Six pieds sous terre**


	10. Si je défaille

Mayura Seno : une autre chanson où on pourra voir les jumeaux pervers...

Holy-bleu : j'espère que le nouveau couple de ce chapitre te plaira également...

Kaylee : non... mais je pense en faire un beaucoup plus tard. Si j'en fais un trop tôt, après ce sera bizarre pour les différents couples serpy/gryffys.

Stormtrooper2 : non pas complêtement éveillée ! Mais, avant d'avoir un vrai Drago/Harry, un autre couple dans ce chapitre... bon, un peu improbable mais j'espère avoir mis assez d'arguments pour que ce soit "réel" !

Mamanline : merci beaucoup !

Marjo76 : oui, j'ai décidé qu'il serait le grand dragueur mais pour l'instant, il va laisser un peu Pansy tranquille pour lui laisser une chance avec un autre homme...

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes ! Pour le retard de ce chapitre... et bien, j'ai eu du mal à le finir pour que ça semble cohérent mais là, je suis quand même contente de moi ^_- en espérant que ça vous plaise aussi !

****

10 – Si je défaille

De son côté, Harry ne savait plus quoi penser. Tout d'abord, il avait tout fait pour que le serpentard ne prenne pas la marque… mais ça, ça pourrait paraître normal vu qu'il ne tient pas à avoir encore plus de mangemorts à combattre… par contre, son ennemi l'embrassant n'était pas normal, et lui, l'appréciant c'était encore pire ! Non, vraiment… il avait besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un… Hermione, oh que non… encore un serment, tard le soir, ça ne l'aiderait pas…. A Ron… il était loin d'être logique dès que ça concernait les serpents… Neville ? Trop gentil… Non, il allait parler à son parrain ! Oui, c'était une excellente idée, en plus avec le miroir, ce serait parfait !

Le lendemain matin, Harry n'était pas plus avancé que ça. Apparemment, son parrain était occupé ailleurs… et ses amis… étaient pour le moins étranges… Pas de disputes avec Serpentard. Et Drago le regardait toujours avec son petit sourire… probablement pervers… et les deux autres… ouais, ça craignait. Franchement, il avait hâte de quitter Poudlard pour prendre l'air !

_ Drago, arrêtes de le fixer… finit par dire Blaise alors que son meilleur ami regardait le gryffondor de l'autre côté de la grande salle sans le lâcher d'un regard.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Tu dois le faire flipper en ce moment… à défaut, de te le faire tomber dans les bras ! ajouta Blaise en voulant l'aider et surtout en espérant de finir de manger tranquillement.

_ Entendu, répondit Drago en retournant à son assiette, au fait Pansy, tu en es où de tes histoires d'amour ? demanda le serpentard pour se moquer de sa camarade.

_ Nul part… répondit la dite serpentarde en promenant son regard dans la grande salle.

**  
J'ai incendié mes romans**

_ Et cette histoire avec ce Smith ? Zakki, je crois, continua Blaise intrigué.

_ Fini… et c'est Zaccharias, reprit Pansy, en fait, il m'énervait…

**  
Assassiné mes princes charmants**

_ Bien sûr, répondit Drago sceptique et qui n'approuvait plus vraiment les agissements de son amie.

_ Si tu veux me dire quelque chose, ne te gènes pas Drago ? siffla la serpentarde, de toute façon, ça doit être du même genre que Granger hier soir, non ?

_ Peut-être… mais évitons de me comparer à elle, ajouta Drago un peu pompeux.

_ Je te rappelle qu'elle est la meilleure amie de ton futur compagnon, affirma Blaise.

_ Oui, et peut-être la compagne de mon meilleur ami… Comme quoi le vieil adage : « l'ennemi de mon ennemi est mon ami » est un peu sur-fait, proposa Drago ce qui fit détourner les yeux du serpentard qui appréciait de toute façon toutes les jolies courbes.

_ Et si on en revenait un peu à moi ! se plaignit Pansy.

_ …

_ Qu'est-ce que je fais ? finit par s'énerver Pansy.

_ On n'en sait rien ! Bon, tu le veux ce Smith !

_ Non ! s'exclama la serpentarde outrée.

_ Et tes autres ex ? demanda Blaise.

_ Non plus… franchement, je ne regrette pas de les avoir lâché… non… répondit Pansy pensivement.

**  
J'ai effacé les empreintes et les regrets**

**Amers des amours blessés**

_ Mais, je veux quelqu'un ! ajouta-t-elle.

_ Tu ne serais pas mieux d'attendre quelqu'un que tu aimeras un tout petit peu ? demanda Drago, fatigué de toutes ces histoires qui de toute façon, se terminait en bataille vu que les amants de leur princesse serpentarde était collant et que c'était à lui avec Crabbe et compagnie de leur mettre les points sur les i.

Pansy boudait. Elle n'aimait pas être seule. Il n'y avait que les filles qui ne valaient rien qui étaient toutes seules. Elle ne voulait pas être abandonnée, mais désirée.

_ Réfléchis un peu au sens de ta vie, dit finalement Drago.

_ Tu es bien philosophique ! répliqua Pansy plus pensive.

_ Ouais, la lettre de mes parents m'a montré que la vie pouvait s'écourter très rapidement… Je n'ai plus envie de jouer au gamin… et toi Pansy ?

_ Non… vue sous cet angle, je pourrais arrêter de jouer avec les gens… bon allons en cours, je commence à prendre de bonnes résolutions ! répondit Mlle Parkinson tout en entraînant leur camarade pour le cours de potion.

Durant le cours de potion, Neville s'était fait de nouveau remarqué en faisant sauter son chaudron pour le plus grand… plaisir… de l'héritier Malefoy. En effet, il avait suivi depuis le début la préparation de la potion du gryffondor qui se trouvait aujourd'hui au côté de son gryffy adoré et au moment de l'explosion, il avait enfin eu l'occasion pour plaquer son corps contre celui de Harry, trop abasourdi par l'explosion pour repousser le serpentard.

_ Dra… Drago ? se réveilla Harry en essayant de se relever alors que Drago feintait une légère commotion, est-ce que tu peux te lever ?

_ Attends… répondit prudemment le serpentard en souhaitant garder encore la chaleur du corps de son futur amant près de lui.

_ Est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta alors le gryffondor.

_ Oui, répondit Drago en souriant tout en se relevant prudemment.

Après tout, il avait tout de même plongé jusqu'au gryffondor, renversant quelques tabourets au passage et recevant un peu de potion sur ses vêtements qui n'avait heureusement, pas atteint sa peau nu, mais il allait avoir quelques bleus en plus des égratignures déjà présentes.

_ Et toi ? demanda le serpentard quand même inquiet tout en tendant une main au gryffondor qui semblait hésiter.

_ Mr Potter, relevez-vous ! ordonna le professeur Rogue qui avait fini de se masser les tempes, Mr Longdubat, 100 points en moins. Mlle Parkinson, ce n'est pas l'heure pour prendre vos rendez-vous. Tout le monde range, en silence et surtout, sortez de la salle de classe, finit par dire le professeur totalement blasé et fatigué par ses nuits au Square.

_ Tu ne m'as pas répondu ? murmura Drago en relevant Harry un peu trop brusquement et se retrouva avec le corps d'Harry collé contre le sien.

Harry rougit mais après tout, le serpentard l'avait protégé. Il pouvait bien être courtois et ne pas s'enfuir en courant. Néanmoins, la réaction de son bas-ventre l'obligea à s'échapper de la presque étreinte et surtout à devoir parler avec son parrain très, très, très vite.

Drago lui, était heureux. Il ne laissait décidément pas son compagnon indifférent !

De l'autre côté de la salle, Blaise faisait un sourire moqueur envers la Mademoiselle Parkinson.

_ Blaise, la ferme ! s'exclama Pansy en lançant un recurvite sur son chaudron, je remettais justement ce serpentard à sa place.

**  
Je m'étais fait le serment**

_ Dans ton lit ? demanda Blaise, légèrement sérieux.

_ Non, en dehors de ma vie ! s'exclama la serpentarde de plus en plus en colère, j'ai pris de bonnes résolutions et je m'y tiens. Compris ? demanda-t-elle en lançant un regard noir envers son ami.

_ Compris, répondit le serpentard en déglutissant, … je te crois, dit-il finalement.

**  
De renoncer aux amants**

_ Bien, répondit Pansy en souriant.

Malheureusement, ses résolutions venaient en cette soirée de vaciller. A la grande table, les maisons étaient mélangées et puisqu'elle avait fait une trêve avec le trio, elle mangeait entourée de ces camarades d'école. A ses côtés, se trouvait Drago et Blaise et en face d'elle Hermione coincée entre Harry qui essayait de ne pas fixer Drago et ses mains parfaites, et Ron qui lui voulait absolument de la sauce au chocolat sur ses profiteroles.

Et la sauce se trouvait justement à côté de Pansy. Par conséquent, Ron, encore trop peu familier avec la nouvelle notion de « paix » ou « d'amitié », se leva de son siège pour prendre lui-même la sauce au chocolat au lieu de demander tout simplement.. Ce qui fit réagir instinctivement Pansy alors que le gryffondor touchait malencontreusement la main de celle-ci.

**  
Et puis un soir, il m'a touché sans égard**

**Son regard m'a brûlé la peau**

_ Pardon, dit Ron en mettant enfin sa sauce au chocolat sur son dessert, sans remarquer l'effet qu'il avait eu sur sa nouvelle « amie ».

**  
Et si je défaille**

_ …

_ Pansy ? Oh, Pansy ! s'exclama Blaise en lui murmurant son prénom à son oreille.

_ Par Salazard… je suis complètement folle ! répondit Pansy en essayant de ne plus regarder le gryffon.

Et sans rien comprendre à ce qui s'était passé, Drago vit ses deux meilleurs amis sortir en courant de la grande salle.

_ Pansy ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Blaise en tirant sur le bras qui le maintenait.

_ Par Serpentard, qu'est-ce que je fais ? demanda alors Pansy en s'arrêtant de courir.

_ A propos de quoi ? … C'est quoi ton problème ? demanda le serpentard perdu et de plus en plus inquiet.

_ Je viens de fantasmer sur Weasley ! cria alors Pansy dans un couloir heureusement, vide.

**  
Sur ses crocs, je m'empale**

_ …

_ Blaise ! s'impatienta Pansy.

_ Répètes un peu ça.

_ Je viens de désirer Weasley.

_ Ronald Weasley ? demanda Blaise toujours stupéfait.

_ Oui.

_ Et tes bonnes résolutions ? demanda le serpentard.

_ On s'en fout !

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que ça ne m'était jamais arrivé à un degré aussi fort ! finit par dire Pansy alors que ses joues se coloraient.

**  
Je n'suis pas de taille**

**Je finirai dans les griffes de ce mâle**

_ Hein ?! Attends, c'est de poil de carotte qu'on parle !

_ Tu as vu ce regard qu'il avait !

_ Si je me souviens bien… il regardait la sauce au chocolat… pas toi ! A moins que tu t'en mettes sur ton corps, il ne te regardera pas comme tu le voudrais, répondit Blaise alors que Pansy pensait qu'elle pourrait le faire, … Pansy… Fais comme tu veux, mais je ne crois pas que tu pourras jeter Weasley comme les autres. C'est un gryffondor et qui plus est, même si on se moque de lui, il est intelligent et assez puissant… Enfin ! Je retourne manger, dit Blaise en tournant les talons.

**  
Et si je défaille**

**A coup sûr, j'aurais mal**

Pansy elle, avait décidé. Elle savait que le jeune homme ne serait pas comme les autres. Non, elle avait eu des frissons dans tout le corps. Et ça, c'est un signe qui ne trompe pas… Un signe qu'elle n'avait jamais reçu avec ses précédents amants. Non, il était à elle. Et c'est avec cette nouvelle résolution qu'elle descendit dans les cachots.

Au Chemin de Traverse.

_ Pauvre petit Ronny… il n'arrivera pas à s'en échapper entier ! s'exclama Fred qui regardait, en fin de journée, l'enregistrement de la boule de cristal.

_ Je te rappelle qu'elle pourrait devenir notre belle-sœur, vue l'idiotie de notre frère ! ajouta George.

_ Elle n'est pas laide.

_ Non, mais son compte en banque me fait penser qu'elle doit être pleine de manies… et qu'en tant que membres de la famille, nous devrons assister à toutes réceptions ennuyeuses et autres…

_ Oui… où l'on pourrait tester nos produits… enchaîna Fred avec une lueur facétieuse dans le regard.

_ Enfin, on n'en est pas là ! s'exclama George, on a encore une chance !

_ Alors, regardons la suite !

_ Avec plaisir Fred !

De retour à Poudlard. Une semaine plus tard après l'événement majeur de la vie de l'héritière des Parkinson, cette dernière était toujours en pleine observation. Elle avait découvert que son futur Ron était vraiment quelqu'un de droit, de loyal, ne supportant pas le mensonge ou la trahison… Vraiment, elle le voulait toujours mais… mais si sa nature revenait au galop alors…

**  
Faut que je m'en aille**

**Bien avant qu'il me dévore, l'animal**

**Au corps et encore**

… alors elle serait mal. Pourrait-elle vraiment avoir une relation sérieuse avec lui ? Blaise l'avait encore prévenu. Ce serait soit ça, soit une mort atroce, surtout que Weasley avait des jumeaux machiavéliques dans sa famille.

**  
Que mes ruptures me retiennent**

**Que mes blessures s'en souviennent**

_ Hermione ? Je peux te parler ? demanda Ron qui avait remarqué quelque chose d'étrange avec les serpentards.

_ Bien sûr, répondit la gryffondor toujours à l'écoute même s'ils étaient à la bibliothèque en train de rédiger un essai sur les plantes curatives.

_ Il n'y a pas un truc bizarre avec les serpentards ?

_ Non… Harry ne s'enfuit même plus alors que Drago se scotche de plus en plus à lui, répondit Hermione.

_ Je te parle de l'autre ! ajouta Ron un peu agacé.

_ Oh, rougit Hermione, tu sais je crois que Blaise est comme ça avec tout le monde... enfin, toutes les filles… Mais, je croyais qu'on était ami et rien que ça…

_ Mais je ne te parle pas de ça ! Ni de lui ! Bien sûr qu'il te drague ! J'ai fini par le remarquer. Ginny aussi d'ailleurs… et il a un autre comportement avec elle… il a intérêt… Non, je m'en fiches que tu sortes avec lui… au point où nous en sommes ! soupira Ron en tournant la tête vers le début de couple de Drago/Harry.

_ Mais de qui veux-tu parler ! s'énerva la gryffondore.

_ De Parkinson évidemment !

_ Elle est sympa finalement.

_ Elle n'arrête pas de me fixer. Neville et Seamus me l'ont dit hier. Et c'est vrai, je l'ai observée toute la matinée…

_ Toute la matinée, c'est ça ? demanda Hermione avec un sourire espiègle.

_ Oui, répondit Ron même pas gêné.

_ Et tu t'es ennuyé ? continua Hermione pour en savoir plus puisque elle aussi, avait vu le petit manège de la serpentarde qui lui avait affirmé qu'elle était sérieuse.

_ Bien sûr que non ! répondit Ron toujours aussi « naïf », alors tu ne trouves pas ça étrange de la part de Parkinson ?

_ Elle s'appelle Pansy, ajouta Hermione heureuse pour son ami tant que Parkinson se tiendrait correct avec son meilleur ami.

_ Oui, oui… alors ? Que me veut-elle ? Elle prépare peut-être… je ne sais pas… et pourquoi pas un mauvais coup ?

_ Je crois qu'elle doit penser le contraire de toi… murmura Hermione en rigolant.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? demanda Ron en jetant encore une fois un œil sur la jolie brune toujours habillée sexy assise à une autre table.

_ Non, Ron, elle ne prépare pas un mauvais coup, enfin je l'espère pour elle, pensa Hermione en repensant à ses menaces envers la serpentarde, elle veut sortir avec toi.

_ Où ça ? demanda Ron, toujours très lent quand il s'agît de filles.

_ Elle… veut… sortir… avec TOI, articula Hermione très lentement, elle te veut toi… tout entier…

_ Oh…

Ron ne savait pas quoi dire d'autres. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une serpentarde flasherait sur lui. D'autant qu'elle était une sang-pur, assoiffée de pouvoir, de richesses… et il le savait de sexe au vue de sa réputation. Les deux premiers : il ne les avait pas… et probablement jamais… le troisième, ça pouvait se faire… oui… enfin, il ne comprenait pas cette soudaine attirance.

_ Ron… je crois que c'est sérieux pour elle.

_ Tu en as déjà discuté avec elle ? ! s'exclama Ron surpris.

Hermione hocha la tête.

_ Et pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? reprocha le gryffondor.

_ C'est pas mon histoire ! s'indigna Hermione, alors maintenant va la voir et à plus tard ! finit par dire Hermione tout en s'en allant de la bibliothèque laissant un Ron un peu honteux de sa réaction et regardant encore une fois une Pansy en train de mordiller son crayon… un geste très « hot » pour lui…

Ron rangea ses affaires et se dirigea lui aussi vers la sortie. Il avait besoin de réfléchir à tout ça. Pansy, qui n'avait rien manqué de l'altercation entre les deux gryffondors suivit son futur amant. Le fait qu'Hermione l'avait regardée en sortant en hochant la tête lui avait fait comprendre que c'était le moment de se jeter à l'eau.

**  
Je cours à ma perte, mes démons me guettent**

**Offerte, je me jette à l'eau**

Les pas du gryffondor le conduisit finalement jusqu'au lac. A cette heure-ci, il était désert. Après tout, à quinze minutes de la reprise des cours, les élèves préféraient rester dans la cour intérieure.

_ Ron.

Ron se retourna et vit alors une Pansy méconnaissable : l'air un peu perdue et surtout totalement incertaine d'elle… et toujours aussi jolie à ses yeux, sans la haine pour les serpentards pour l'aveugler.

_ Oui ? demanda Ron tout de même sur ses gardes.

_ Je suppose que Granger… enfin, Hermione te l'a dit ? entama la conversation Pansy en se rapprochant du gryffondor pas aussi accueillant qu'elle aurait aimé.

_ Oui, répondit Ron en voulant rester dans le vague.

_ Alors ? demanda Pansy en se triturant les mains, chose assez rare.

_ Alors quoi ? Que veux-tu ? commença à s'emporter le gryffondor qui ne savait vraiment pas quoi répondre à ses attentes.

_ Et bien, sortir avec toi ! s'exclama Pansy en commençant à être elle aussi en colère.

**  
Et si défaille**

_ Et pourquoi ? Pour m'aligner sur ta liste ? ! Oh, non, j'oubliais : c'est une relation sérieuse d'après Hermione.

_ Oui, répondit prudemment la serpentarde en attendant une explosion finale.

_ Sérieuse jusqu'à quand ? lâcha enfin Ron.

_ …

_ Je ne comprends pas.

_ Jusqu'où pourrait-t-on aller ensemble ? demanda Ron en s'approchant du corps de la jeune fille.

_ Et bien… jusque… jusque… très loin ! répondit Pansy qui ne comprenait pas vraiment le sens de la question.

_ Jusqu'à la fin de Poudlard ? demanda Ron en continuant à s'approcher d'elle.

_ Oui.

_ Et si ça marche, à l'université ?

_ Oui.

_ Même à distance ? demanda Ron tellement proche du corps de Pansy que ses paroles sifflaient dans les oreilles de la serpentarde.

_ Oui, murmura Pansy de plus en plus confuse sous le regard intense du gryffondor qui savait ce qu'il voulait désormais.

**  
Sur ses crocs, je m'empale**

**Je n'suis pas de taille**

Et alors que Pansy s'attendait encore à une autre question, Ron l'embrassa. Non pas d'un baiser timide comme elle aurait pu s'attendre d'une garçon tel que lui, mais d'un baiser enflammé, meurtrissant ses lèvres fines… et surtout un baiser époustouflant.

**  
Je finirai dans les griffes de ce mâle**

Ron arrêta le baiser, à bout de souffle. Il regardait Pansy d'un air triomphant tandis que la serpentarde reprenait elle aussi son souffle, subjuguée par un Ron tellement sûr de lui.

_ Jusqu'au mariage ? demanda finalement Ron en regrettant par avance la réponse négative de la jeune fille.

**  
Il faut que ça vaille**

_ Oui, répondit finalement Pansy.

_ Ne te moques pas de moi ! s'exclama Ron blessé par son mensonge et en s'écartant d'elle, tu es une sang-pur…

_ … Toi aussi ! coupa Pansy déboussolée.

_ Je ne suis pas riche ! Et tes parents sont des mangemorts !

_ Ce n'est pas moi ! rétorqua Pansy.

_ Vraiment ?! dit Ron en riant d'une rire venu d'outre-tombe, tu les renierais pour moi ?

_ On n'en est pas là.

_ Réponds !

_ Oui, souffla Pansy, oui, si tout se passe bien, alors je pourrais faire abstraction des autres.

**  
La peine sans trop de mal**

Ron était sous le choc. Il avait embrassé Pansy parce qu'il en avait envie et qu'il savait qu'il n'y aurait pas d'autres baisers car il pensait que la serpentarde se sauverait, lâche comme un serpent. Mais non, elle se tenait devant lui. Un feu de certitude brûlant dans ses yeux toujours soulignés de noir et qui faisait d'elle une fille à part. Une fille qu'il pourrait très facilement aimer.

_ Pourquoi ? demanda tout doucement le gryffondor.

_ Parce que pour la première fois, je me sens bien et que j'ai envie que tu me prennes dans tes bras. Avec les autres, c'était juste pour le sexe. C'est étrange, mais je crois que toi, tu m'apporterais beaucoup plus…

_ Plus ?

_ De l'amour, du réconfort… du désir, dit tout bas Pansy en le regardant droit dans les yeux, des baisers...

Ron se calma et regarda Pansy. Ce silence fit craindre le pire la serpentarde. Lorsqu'il l'avait embrassée, elle n'avait jamais senti autant d'affection pour une personne et elle savait que c'était parce que lui, lui avait tout donné. C'était un sentiment de bien-être intense. Elle voulait y re-goûter. A jamais.

Ron prit sa décision : il avança vers sa camarade et la souleva sans difficulté grâce au quidditch et surtout grâce à elle, totalement inerte par la surprise.

_ Alors, je veux bien, répondit Ron en l'embrassant de nouveau tout en l'appuyant contre un saule près du lac.

_ …

_ Je veux bien sortir avec toi, ajouta Ron en voyant l'incrédulité de Pansy qui osait maintenant sourire.

_ Comme ça ?

_ Oui.

_ Malgré ma réputation, ma maison et tout le reste ? demanda Pansy en voulant être sûre de lui.

_ Oui, répondit Ron tout en lui faisant un large sourire.

**  
Un feu de paille**

**Me porterait à coup sûr le coup fatal**

**Au corps et encore**

Pansy l'embrassa de nouveau alors que ses mains se posaient déjà sur les fesses de son désormais, petit-ami. Petit-ami qui décida de ne pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin et trouvait déjà le chemin vers le soutien-gorge de Pansy.

_ Ron, murmura Pansy alors que ce dernier lui grignotait le cou.

_ Mmm

_ Et toi ?

_ Quoi, moi ? demanda Ron en arrêtant son suçon.

_ C'est sérieux ? demanda Pansy tout à coup dans le doute.

**  
Que mes ruptures me retiennent**

_ Ce n'est pas que pour le sexe ? précisa la brunette qui ne voulait pas vivre ce qu'elle avait fait vivre aux autres.

_ Oui, répondit simplement le gryffondor, promis.

Pansy le regarda et sourit. Finalement, c'était bien plus simple avec un gryffondor. Il tiendrait ses promesses. Après quelques minutes à se regarder dans les yeux, Pansy n'en pouvait plus.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends ! s'exclama Pansy en regardant un gryffon perdu, tu ne veux pas continuer ? Parce que moi si… d'autant que c'est toi qui m'a allumé petit gryffondor… ajouta-t-elle avec des yeux dilatés.

_ Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais finir ce que j'ai commencé, répondit Ron avec des yeux gourmands, encore plus gourmands que lorsqu'il regardait la sauce de chocolat ce qui fit fondre le cœur de Pansy un peu plus.

Ron décida alors de ne pas y aller par quatre chemins et dévêtit grâce à un sort appris auprès des jumeaux la jeune fille, frissonnant sous la brise fraîche de ce début d'après-midi et surtout parce que les mains de Ron étaient un véritable régal.

_ Moi aussi, je le connais, ajouta Pansy en déshabillant d'un regard son amant, … et vas-y directement… j'ai trop envie de toi.

_ Sûr ? demanda Ron ne voulant pas la blesser.

Pansy l'embrassa en raffermissant sa prise sur Ron qui ne l'avait toujours pas lâchée. Le gryffondor prit ça pour un grand oui et entra en elle directement. Pansy s'accrocha encore plus aux épaules du gryffondor, d'autant que Ron venait de sortir pour entrer de nouveau et toucher ce point si particulier en elle. La danse continua jusqu'à ce que Ron et Pansy ne purent plus savoir où ils étaient. Ils savaient juste qu'ils étaient tous les deux, ne faisant plus qu'un et totalement heureux. Après un ultime cri, les jambes de Ron le lâchèrent et ils finirent tous les deux sur les racines du saule.

Ron embrassa une dernière fois sa compagne et se retira de son corps si chaud, délicatement.

_ Et comment on fait pour récupérer nos fringues ? demanda finalement Ron.

Pansy se mit à rire.

_ Tu ne sais pas ?

_ A vrai dire, non. Mes frères ne pensent jamais à l'après… D'autant, qu'ils ne devaient pas penser au fait qu'on puisse le faire dehors au yeux de tout le monde.

_ Il n'y a personne, ajouta Pansy alors que les joues de Ron s'étaient mises à ressembler aux couleurs de ses cheveux, habillatorus, lança alors Pansy, maintenant ils nous restent à trouver une excuse valable.

_ Une excuse ? demanda Ron un peu perdu tout en aidant sa petite-amie à se relever.

_ Oui, on vient de rater une heure de cours de métamorphose ! s'exclama Pansy totalement comblée.

_ Oh… et bien moi, je me suis perdu… et toi… et bien… tu n'as qu'à dire que tu ne te sentais pas bien parce que…

_ Parce que ? demanda Pansy curieuse.

_ Parce que tu avais tes trucs de filles ! dit Ron un peu gêné.

_ Mes trucs de filles… oh, t'es vraiment pas doué pour les excuses… répondit-elle en se moquant de lui.

_ Tu as autre chose ? demanda Ron boudeur.

_ Non, dit tout penaude Pansy en lui prenant la main, par contre, si c'est ça… je pense qu'on peut louper la seconde heure aussi ?

_ Je me suis perdu pendant 2 heures ? demanda Ron un peu sceptique.

_ Oui, répondit la serpentarde tout en l'embrassant de façon très explicite.

_ Après tout, je suis vraiment tête en l'air quand il le faut, murmura le gryffondor en approuvant l'idée de sa compagne.

Du côté de Londres, les jumeaux n'en revenaient pas. Leur petit frère n'avait vraiment pas froid aux yeux. Qui l'aurait cru ?


	11. Penser l'impossible

Holybleu : je trouvais que Ron était trop sage dans les autres fics en ce qui concernait les filles, alors je me suis un peu lâchée. Je suis bien contente que ce nouveau Ron vous plaise !

Mayura Seno : merci beaucoup ! On le reverra plus tard !

Stormtrooper2 : eh bien... dans ce chapitre, un autre couple plein de doutes... Par contre, le prochain chapitre, ce sera pour le couple Harry/Drago avec une grande avancée !

Mamanline : alors à bientôt !

Cricket32 : et oui, mais avec tous ses frères, il fallait bien qu'il ait appris un truc ou deux, non ?!

Marjo76 : alors ce sera pour le prochain chapitre pour Harry et Drago et Blaise/Hermione, il va falloir attendre un peu plus longtemps car là, je reviens plus sur la guerre...

Potter29: je suis contente qu'il te plaise et j'espère que la suite aussi, même si pour celui-là, il y a beaucoup d'explications et pas beaucoup d'action ^_-.

****

Bonjour, tout le monde ! Voici une chanson que j'adore : un duo ; j'espère que je n'ai pas gaché ! Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes

****

11 – Penser l'impossible

_ Relèves-toi Lucius, ordonna une voix sinistre, comment va ton fils ?

_ Bien maître, répondit Lord Malefoy un petit peu plus crispé.

_ Dans ce cas, amènes-le moi le week-end prochain. Il me semble que le vieux fou a prévu une sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Ce sera le moment parfait.

_Oui maître, répondit Lucius d'une voix aussi monotone.

_ Va Lucius… Ce soir, pas de mission… la bataille finale approche… ricana le Lord Noir dans son délire, accompagné de son serpent.

Lucius sortit immédiatement du manoir. Dès qu'il franchit les portes de sa propre maison, il respira de nouveau normalement. Il était tant d'avoir une discussion sérieuse avec sa femme.

_ Que fais-tu encore debout Lucius ? demanda Narcissa qui savait qu'il était arrivé depuis une heure.

_ Rien du tout, murmura Lucius, un verre de whisky-pur-feu à la main et face à l'imposante cheminée, ne sachant toujours pas quoi faire.

**  
Encore**

_ Ne me mens pas Lucius, répondit froidement Narcissa qui en avait marre de cette indécision de la part de son mari à qui cela n'arrivait pour ainsi dire jamais.

_ Le Lord me demande d'amener notre fils le week-end prochain pour se faire marquer, répondit finalement Lucius.

_ Alors ? Que vas-tu faire ?

_ …

_ Si tu y vas sans Drago, tu ne reviendras pas… ajouta Narcissa en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou, et Drago n'ira pas. Tu ne le forceras pas. Alors ?

**  
Nos idées que l'on tord**

_ Il est trop tard pour prendre ce genre de décisions. Je suis fatigué.

_ L'aurore pointe le bout de son nez. C'est une nouvelle journée Lucius. Je veux maintenant que l'on décide une bonne fois pour toute de la conduite à tenir !

**  
Etranglées dès l'aurore**

_ Mais pourquoi Drago ne veut pas devenir mangemort ! Le Lord nous promets de mettre les sorciers au devant de la scène. C'est dans notre intérêt ! s'exclama Lucius en se retirant de l'étreinte de sa femme.

**  
Et nos rêves**

_ Drago voit clair… bien plus que nous… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'éloignent des rêves qui nous ont fait le suivre… Tu dois le voir toi aussi !

**  
Que l'on crève**

**Sans un remord**

_ Depuis toujours, j'ai voulu le meilleur pour les Malefoys, depuis toujours…

**  
Toujours**

_ Et c'est ce que tu feras encore… mais, ce ne sera plus de son côté à Lui, murmura tout bas sa femme.

**  
[jours de défaite]**

_ Ce qui signifierait de me mettre du côté de Dumbledore ! Les valeurs de l'Ordre du Phénix… elles sont si… loin de nous… dit difficilement Lucius en pensant de plus en plus de ne plus être aux ordres de son Maître et en regardant le serpent noir orné son bras droit.

**  
Leurs valeurs qui ont cours**

_ Et puis Narcissa, il faudrait également que l'ordre nous accepte ! s'exclama Lucius en regardant sa femme.

_ Il le fera… affirma Narcissa, nous sommes trop précieux…

**  
[courber la tête]**

_ En es-tu sûr ? demanda Lucius perplexe, l'ordre acceptera notre fils… et toi, j'en suis sûr… mais moi ? Pourquoi s'embêterait-il avec moi ? Un tour à Azcaban… c'est tout ce que je mérite à leurs yeux…

**  
Les gardiens de leurs tours**

_ Lucius, non… je ne crois pas qu'ils t'enver…

_ Ils ne le feront pas, coupa Lucius, tu y entreras avec mon fils, mais je ne remettrais pas ma vie dans leurs mains. Il est temps de quitter l'Angleterre… au moins, le temps pour moi de me racheter.

_ Et tu me laisserais ici ?! Ici avec notre fils ! s'exclama Narcissa outrée et blessée au fond d'elle-même.

_ Oui, répondit Lucius en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Tu seras en sécurité ici. Je le sais.

**  
[tours d'ivoire]**

**Indécents**

**[sans nous voir]**

_ Il n'en est pas question ! reprit Narcissa, si tu t'en vas, je m'en vais et on amènera notre enfant avec nous !

_ Non.

_ Ce n'était pas une demande Lucius, siffla sa femme confiante.

**  
Ils sont **

**[devenus sourds]**

_ J'ai dit non. Et avant que tu n'outrepasses tes prérogatives, nous n'en sommes pas encore là. Pour l'instant, on est sur un chemin… inhabituel.

**  
Penser l'impossible avant tout**

**Brûler nos prisons dorées**

_ Nous sommes juste en train de tourner le dos à un fou ! rajouta Narcissa en essayant de garder son calme.

**Oser l'attaque jusqu'au bout**

_ Pour aller voir un autre fou ! se mit en colère Lucius.

**Seuls les fous nous ont fait avancer**

_ Exactement, acquiesça sa femme.

**  
Encore**

Lucius était si programmé à gagner, à ne pas avoir tort qu'il n'arrivait pas à franchir la frontière.

_ Comment est-ce possible ? demanda-t-il tout bas en se laissant tomber à genoux devant sa femme.

**  
[corps à genoux]**

**La censure pour décor**

_ Sors de cette spirale, mon amour, murmura Narcissa en se mettant elle aussi à genoux pour bercer son mari totalement perdu, pourquoi rester figé dans cette vie que nous ne voulons plus ?

**  
[cordes à nos cous]**

**Nos esprits qu'ils dévorent**

_ Nous ne sommes plus que l'ombre des Malefoys, continua Narcissa tandis que son mari était totalement passif dans ses bras, Drago nous l'a bien montré dans sa lettre… Si nous ne sommes plus des Malefoys, soit nous devons le redevenir et briser les chaînes qui nous relient au Seigneur noir, soit…

**  
[sortilèges]**

**Ils nous piègent**

**[privilèges]**

**Au nom**

**[des carnivores]**

**Des carnivores**

_ Soit ?

_ Soit, nous n'avons plus de raison de vivre, ajouta Narcissa en dramatisant l'affaire afin de faire comprendre à son mari qu'il ne pouvait plus tourner le dos à leur fils.

**  
Penser l'impossible avant tout**

**Brûler nos prisons dorées**

_ Admettons que nous quittons le Lord… et que l'Ordre nous accepte… admettons cela, se reprit Lucius, Lord Voldemort cherchera à nous tuer. Si nous sommes avec notre fils, nous le mettrons en danger !

**  
Oser l'attaque jusqu'au bout**

**Seuls les fous nous ont fait avancer**

_ Lucius, je n'ai jamais dit que cela allait être facile, ajouta Narcissa, quoique nous fassions, Drago s'est mit tout seul en danger.

**  
Ils nous ont promis des jours faciles**

**Pauvres imbéciles**

_ Et d'ailleurs, en devenant mangemort, il aurait été également en danger ! C'est la guerre. Il n'y a plus de sécurité ni de vies tranquilles, continua Mme Malefoy.

**  
Ils nous ont permis des vies dociles**

**Sans douce folie, sans poésie**

_ Une vie tranquille ! ricana Lucius, franchement ma chère, nous ne l'avons jamais eu… c'est bien pour ça que je me suis tourné vers Voldemort…

**  
L'ennui au fil**

**Des nuits sans fin**

_ Et qu'a-t-il fait ? demanda Narcissa, rien du tout !

**  
Fit de nous de joyeux pantins**

_ Peut-être pas… mais au moins, je me suis senti vivant !

_ Sauf quand il te torturait, reprit Narcissa entraînant une grimace sur le visage si aristocratique de son mari, il est bientôt l'heure pour toi d'aller au ministère. Que décides-tu ?

_Comme si j'avais le choix ?!

_ Bien sûr que tu l'as ! s'exclama Narcissa alors que Lucius la regardait d'une manière suspicieuse.

_ Bien sûr que non. Quand tu as décidé de quelque chose, je n'ai plus le choix !

**  
Penser l'impossible avant tout**

**Brûler nos prisons dorées**

**Oser l'attaque jusqu'au bout**

_ Et ? demanda Narcissa en se redressant avec toute sa froideur.

_ Et je t'aime assez, ainsi que notre fils pour suivre un fou, ajouta Lucius en emportant sa femme dans ses bras pour la conduire jusqu'à leur chambre.

_ Dumbledore, alors ? demanda Narcissa pour lui faire avouer.

_ Non… Harry Potter. Après tout, si le Seigneur Noir veut la mort de Potter et beaucoup moins celle de Dumbo, c'est bien parce que c'est ce gryffondor qui a le pouvoir !

**  
Seuls les fous nous ont fait avancer**

**Avancer**

_ Harry Potter… dit tout sourire Narcissa en se laissant dominer par son mari, allongée sur leur lit.

_ Exactement. C'est l'avenir et il est très puissant… Autant être aux côtés du meilleur sorcier, non ? D'autant qu'il gagnera, je vais m'en porter garant.

_ Oui, surtout que ça tombe bien, notre fils en est amoureux, ajouta Narcissa alors que Lucius détachait déjà sa robe de chambre.

**  
[tout désirer]**

**[rêves adorés]**

_ Oui… il a peut-être fait un bon choix, admit Mr Malefoy.

**  
Oser l'utopie jusqu'au bout**

**[jusqu'au bout, seuls les fous)**

_ Il faudrait que Potter accepte aussi notre fils avant de faire ce genre de rêves !

_ Quels rêves ? demanda Lucius en prenant son visage le plus innocent possible.

_ Ce genre de grandeur que vous, les héritiers Malefoys, avez toujours voulu, répondit Narcissa en rigolant.

_ Bref, je tiens à te rappeler qu'en nous alliant au fou de Potter, nous nous allions également avec Black, dit Lucius pour se venger.

**Seuls les fous**

**Nous ont fait avancer**

_ S'il me gifle à nouveau, je le tuerais de mes propres mains… Raison ou pas ! répondit Narcissa en se rappelant l'affront de cet auror.

_ Je t'aime Mme Malefoy, ajouta simplement Lucius en lui ravissant les lèvres.

_ N'oublies pas d'en parler à notre fils et à Potter…

_ Au moins, c'est un pur gryffondor, il n'osera pas m'envoyer à Azcaban.

_ C'est évident ! affirma sa femme en voulant bien plus qu'un baiser.

Lucius se mit à sourire. Apparemment, il avait dû prendre la bonne décision car là, maintenant, il n'avait aucun regret, aucune culpabilité et il avait retrouvé une femme totalement heureuse et libre. Oui, du côté de Potter, il serait libre à la fin de la guerre alors qu'avec son ancien maître… Mais il avait autre chose à faire que de penser à son revirement de camp… entre autre, une femme à combler et lui par la même occasion !


	12. Vivre à en crever

Kaylee : pas grave ! Je sais que c'est long aussi d'en laisser une ! Alors merci pour celle-ci et à bientôt !

Stormtrooper2 : en fait, Drago n'avait pas besoin de ça... juste du temps... et donc place enfin au couple attendu sur "vivre à en crever" ! Ca leur va bien, je trouve !

Marjo76 : merci ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira... Le prochain promet d'être un peu déroutant pour ceux qui connaissent la chanson ! Mais chut... je te laisse d'abord lire cette suite...

Cricket32 : il faut tout de même pas croire que ce sont les hommes qui décident de tout, non mais !

Holybleu : oui... mais Harry aime aussi son Drago comme tu pourras le lire dans ce chapitre !

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Désolé pour ce retard, mais je voulais faire un chapitre à la mesure de vos espérances et je crois que c'est pas mal du tout (oui, il faut bien s'auto-satisfaire de temps en temps !... un peu comme Drago !). Alors Bonne lecture !

**12 – Vivre à en crever**

Au Square Grimault, un gryffondor n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Un Malefoy avait été accepté au sein du quartier général et pour une fois, il n'avait encore rien dit de méchant.

_ Black… il serait peut-être temps de vous en remettre, ricana légèrement l'aîné des Malefoys.

_ Sirius ? demanda Rémus inquiet.

_ C'est bon, on a bien le vrai en face de nous, déclara simplement Sirius en reprenant une tasse de chocolat chaud.

_ On avait déjà affirmé ce fait il y a plus d'une heure Black ! s'exclama Sévérus en regardant son amant et en se demandant pourquoi il était tombé dans ses bras.

_ Bien bien messieurs… rit doucement Albus, maintenant, pouvons-nous accepter les Malefoys ?

Tout le monde hocha la tête, à part Sirius toujours perdu dans ses pensées.

_ Sirius ? rappela à l'ordre le directeur de Poudlard.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on peut dire ! cria Sirius, bien sûr qu'ils sont les bienvenus ! En plus, mon filleul sort avec son fils ! Enfin, quasiment… Bon, n'en parlons plus, je ne veux pas voir des images où votre fils pourrait dévergonder mon petit et gentil filleul… Non… Concentrons-nous… Maintenant que vous faites partis de l'Ordre du Phénix, que savez-vous des attaques ?

_ Et bien… oui… les attaques, se reprit Lucius trop surpris de l'accord de ces personnes qu'il avait humilié et surtout cherché à tuer, il me semble que l'attaque finale arrivera très vite. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a fini d'avoir tous les détraqueurs de son côté, les loups suivent maintenant aveuglement ce crétin de Greyback et… Un problème ? demanda Lucius alors que les yeux de Rémus avaient virés au jaune.

_ Non rien, répondit doucement Sirius en sachant que ce nom était interdit d'utilisation devant l'autre maraudeur d'autant plus lorsque la pleine lune approchait.

_ Bon, il me semble préférable que le week-end à Pré-au-Lard soit annulé, reprit Albus, non seulement, il faut mettre Drago en sécurité, mais il faut éviter que d'autres candidats potentiels ne soient marqués.

_ En effet, les marquages se font toujours à la chaîne, répondit froidement le professeur Rogue alors qu'une main s'abattait sur sa cuisse en signe de soutien.

Lucius détourna les yeux à ce moment. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait envoyé son meilleur ami à l'abattoir mais il était également heureux de se battre à ses côtés. Narcissa elle, était très calme et sereine. Tout allait pour le mieux et ce nouveau choix ne pouvait être que bénéfique. Il était temps d'aider Molly à la cuisine.

De l'autre côté de l'Angleterre, la Grande Salle était très bruyante.

_ Toutes mes félicitations ma chère, murmura Blaise à l'oreille de sa meilleure amie.

_ Merci, répondit Pansy en serrant la main de son nouveau petit ami.

_ Je ne croyais pas qu'il était aussi rapide, nota Blaise qui n'en revenait pas de la situation.

_ Oh, mais il peut être également à bonne vitesse quand il le faut, ajouta la serpentarde avec un petit sourire.

_ Et durer ? demanda Blaise curieux.

_ Et durer, répondit la serpentarde, heureuse de son nouveau choix, et de ton côté ?

_ Je prends mon temps.

_ Ca ne te ressemble pas, nota Pansy.

_ Disons qu'elle n'est pas comme les autres… mais dès que je m'y mettrais… suite à ton expérience, je pense que ce sera rapide pour la suite, ajouta Blaise en regardant une jolie gryffondor.

_ Peut-être… regardes aussi Potter et Drago, ça n'avance pas beaucoup, ajouta Pansy alors que son petite copain avait lâché sa main pour manger son hamburger.

_ Je n'ai pas une haine viscérale avec elle au contraire de ces deux-là.

_ Comme tu veux, répondit Pansy avec un petit sourire.

_ C'est si bon que ça ? demanda Blaise surpris de voir ce bonheur sur le visage de sa meilleure amie.

_ Oh oui ! Et sans prise de tête !

_ En toute confiance… c'est bien l'avantage d'apprécier des gryffondors… rien à voir avec les serpentards…

_ Oui… mais Blaise… ne le dis pas trop fort… c'est une critique ça ! ajouta Pansy.

A leurs côtés, Harry regardait toujours stupéfait son meilleur ami qui avait un tout nouveau… un tout nouveau regain de confiance en lui. Drago, lui, n'était pas plus surpris que ça. Pansy voulait le rouquin et elle l'avait eu. Il espérait maintenant que c'était sincère sinon… sinon, Harry serait ingérable… d'autant que le petit gryffon s'avérait être plus timide que ses autres compères.

_ Harry ? demanda finalement Ron qui avait un peu peur de la réaction de son ami.

_ Mmm ?

Ron jeta un œil à Pansy, puis à Hermione et enfin à Harry.

_ C'est super Ron ! ajouta Harry alors qu'Hermione avait déjà approuvée leur relation, j'étais un peu dans la lune.

_ A propos ? demanda Ron en jetant un œil vers l'autre serpentard.

_ Ouais, c'est ça… se mit à sourire Harry en pensant la chance qu'il avait d'avoir un frère comme lui, bon je vous laisse, je dois aller poster quelque chose. A tout à l'heure !

_ Mais tu n'as pas fini de manger ! s'exclama Drago, qui avait mis un certain temps pour comprendre que son futur amant quitter la table.

_ Non, je n'ai plus trop faim. A plus ! lança Harry en se souvenant que le directeur avait une réunion avec l'Ordre à propos des Malefoys, qu'est-ce que tu fais Malefoy ?

_ Moi non plus, je n'ai plus faim, dit Drago en se levant de table sous les regards insistants de ses amis pour l'encourager, et puis, une promenade me fera du bien, non ? En plus, en compagnie du Survivant !

La dernière remarque fit grincer des dents Harry qui n'appréciait toujours pas ce titre mais ne dit rien et continua sa route. Après tout, cela faisait plus de deux semaines que le serpentard le suivait sans cesse. Mais, ce soir, ce serait peut-être différent…

**  
On part**

**Sans savoir**

Arrivés à la volière, Harry rédigea très vite un mot et envoya Edwige à l'encontre des nouvelles.

_ Tu ne rentres pas ? demanda Drago en brisant le silence.

_ Non, j'attends la réponse, répondit Harry en regardant les étoiles dans le ciel sombre.

_ Tu sais, Edwige pourra t'apporter la réponse au dortoir, fit noter le serpentard qui avait froid à cause de la brise.

_ Je préfères l'attendre ici… mais rentres toi ! proposa Harry qui finalement s'était décidé.

_ Non, c'est bon… et puis, dans la salle commune, l'atmosphère est plutôt pesante…

_ A cause des mangemorts ? demanda Harry en fixant Drago droit dans les yeux.

_ Ouais… au moins, ici c'est calme… et puis ça va, dans le dortoir, il n'y a que des gens biens ! Et j'ai ma chambre personnelle aussi !

Harry se mit à rire doucement sous le regard incompréhensif de Drago.

_ Tu viens d'avouer après sept ans que tous les serpentards n'étaient pas parfaits ! répondit Harry avec une lueur triomphante alors que le serpentard soulevait ses épaules comme s'il s'en fichait maintenant, tu as vraiment changé… murmura Harry.

_ Oui, répondit tout bas Drago, … attends ! Tu viens juste de t'en rendre compte ! s'exclama l'héritier des Malefoy.

_ Oui, enfin non… c'est juste que j'ai tout accepté.

_ Accepté quoi ? demanda Drago très intéressé depuis qu'il avait vu les joues de son amour se colorer en rouge.

_ Tout. Les nouvelles amitiés… la guerre… la prophétie…

**  
Où meurent les souvenirs**

**Notre vie défile en l'espace d'un soupir**

_ … Toi, finit par dire Harry en fixant ses yeux émeraudes dans ceux aciers.

_ …

_ Drago ? Ca va ?

_ Oui, oui… attends deux secondes, j'ai cru entendre « Toi ». J'ai rêvé ou…

Tout à coup, Drago ne put rien dire car des lèvres douces s'étaient déposées sur les siennes et quémander l'ouverture. Ouverture qui lui fut accordée avec la plus grande satisfaction des deux partis. Finalement, le baiser prit fin et Harry retourna à l'observation des étoiles tout en soupirant.

_ C'est bien la première fois que j'embrasse quelqu'un et qu'il soupire comme ça… ça t'a ennuyé ? Parce que sinon, je n'y comprends rien ! s'emporta légèrement Drago qui avait adoré que son gryffon prenne l'initiative.

_ Désolé Drago, se reprit Harry, ce n'est pas toi… mais la situation.

_ La guerre ?

_ Oui… on va devoir se battre, enfin, je vais devoir me battre et…

_ Si tu te bats, je le fais aussi ! Maintenant, que tu me veux, il n'est pas question de te lâcher… et puis mes parents… murmura Drago en ne sachant toujours pas la nouvelle décision de ses parents.

_ Oh pour ça… et bien… Ah voilà Edwige ! Tu as été très rapide ma belle, merci beaucoup, ajouta Harry en caressant sa chouette blanche, … Parfait ! s'exclama Harry en regardant le début du parchemin.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? demanda un serpentard très curieux.

_ Tes parents font désormais partis de l'Ordre ! Pas besoin de les combattre ! répondit Harry en souriant alors que Drago n'en revenait pas : sa lettre avait dû faire mouche… ou alors, sa mère avait encore triomphé, ... par contre, la bataille approche, ajouta tristement Harry en lisant la fin du parchemin.

_ Allez, ça va bien aller ! Je vais rester près de toi… et puis, ils n'attendent certainement pas que des septièmes années se battent en première ligne ! s'exclama Drago en prenant dans ses bras un Harry de plus en plus pensif.

**Nos pleurs**

_ Serres-moi plus fort, murmura Harry en voulant sentir une chaleur l'envelopper, je ne veux pas tuer.

_ Alors ne le fais pas, répondit Drago qui ne comprenait pas son tout nouveau petit ami.

_ Je dois le tuer…

_ Tuer qui ? demanda Drago de plus en plus inquiet.

_ Voldemort…

_ N'importe quoi ! s'exclama Drago, en s'écartant d'Harry et en le regardant comme un fou.

_ Si, c'est la prophétie, il n'y a que moi qui peut le tuer… Si, Drago, ajouta Harry alors que Drago remuait la tête de la droite vers la gauche.

_ Mais… mais…

_ Tu n'es pas obligé de rester avec moi maintenant que tu connais toute la vérité, déclara Harry qui finalement ne voulait pas risquer la vie de Drago.

_ Bien sûr que si ! s'exclama Drago en reprenant de suite le corps du gryffon contre son torse, je suis finalement bien content que mon père ait été aussi dur avec moi dans l'art du duel ! Bon, et puis, toi tu as eu des cours supplémentaires, non ? Et puis, tu as déjà survécu, alors ça ira… Surtout avec un être tel que moi à tes côtés… et mes parents aussi !

**  
Nos peurs**

**Ne veulent plus rien dire**

_ Et bien, tu parles beaucoup quand tu es…

_ Quand je suis… Harry ?

_ Euh… et bien, comme ça, comme maintenant… dit Harry qui ne savait pas encore déchiffrer les yeux du serpentard quand ils reflétaient de bons sentiments.

_ Quand je suis désespérément inquiet à propos de la personne que j'aime ? proposa Drago, alors oui, je suppose que je parles beaucoup… à vrai dire, c'est bien la première fois que ça m'arrive.

_ Drago…

_ Oui ? dit Drago en remarquant qu'Harry allait déjà mieux.

_ Tais-toi et embrasses-moi, murmura Harry en collant déjà sa bouche sur celle de son compagnon.

**  
On s'accroche pourtant au fil de nos désirs**

**Qu'hier encore**

**On ne cessait de maudire**

_ Finalement, il ne fait plus si froid ici, murmura Drago en mordillant une dernière fois les lèvres de son futur amant.

_ Peut-être… mais il va être l'heure du couvre-feu.

_ Je suis préfet-en-chef !

_ Moi pas ! ajouta Harry en amorçant un mouvement pour sortir de la volière alors que Drago ne le relâchait toujours pas, Drago !

_ Restes avec moi cette nuit ! proposa Drago qui avait enfin goûté ses lèvres totalement à lui et il ne voulait plus le lâcher d'autant plus, avec cette prophétie.

Harry ne bougea plus. Il savait désormais qu'il l'aimait mais aller plus loin…

**  
S'il faut mourir**

**Autant vivre à en crever**

_ En tout bien tout honneur, bien entendu ! ajouta précipitamment Drago qui prendrait encore sur lui.

**  
Tout retenir**

**Pour tout immoler**

_ D'accord, souffla Harry, mais de toute façon, il faut bien me libérer pour aller dans ton dortoir.

Drago passa simplement un bras autour de la hanche de son compagnon et ils descendirent collés serrés les marches de la volière jusqu'au cachot.

Finalement, arrivés à la salle commune de Serpentard, Drago bifurqua vers sa chambre personnelle. Harry n'avait toujours pas dit un mot, contemplant la chambre du vert et argent à l'image même des Malefoys : raffinée et très richement décorée. Drago s'inquiéta alors un peu plus, il n'aimait pas voir Harry trop pensif, broyant du noir.

**S'il faut mourir**

_ Alors ? Ma chambre te plaît ? demanda Drago en montrant le canapé à Harry, Harry ?

_ Oui, oui… très serpentard… ajouta le gryffondor revenant parmi les vivants tout en touchant la tête du serpent du lit à baldaquin.

_ Que veux-tu ?! Quand on est parfait, pourquoi changer ? dit Drago en levant les yeux au ciel, espérant provoquer un pensée positive chez son compagnon… mais qui n'arriva pas.

_ Je suis fatigué, déclara finalement le gryffondor qui maintenant se réchauffer dans la pièce tout de même chaleureuse du serpentard.

_ Et bien… viens t'installer près de moi, proposa Drago tout en s'allongeant dans le lit prévu pour au moins trois personnes, … et en plus, on pourra continuer ce qu'on avait à faire. En fait, t'aurais rien à faire, juste ressentir.

_ Tu oublies ? dit Harry alors que Drago haussait un sourcil perplexe, en tout bien tout honneur !

_ Evidemment ! s'exclama le serpentard en cachant au mieux sa grimace ce qui eut le don de faire rire totalement son gryffon.

**  
Sur nos stèles, je veux graver**

**Que nos rires**

**Ont berné**

_ Quoi ?

_ Rien Harry, je suis content de te faire rire, répondit simplement le serpentard qui regardait son compagnon se déshabillait et ne gardant que son boxer pour ensuite se précipiter sous les draps de soie.

_ …

_ Harry ?

_ Oui… je suis content de rire moi aussi, murmura Harry, tu ne viens pas dormir ? demanda le gryffondor alors que le serpentard était toujours habillé et sur le couvre-lit.

**La mort et le temps**

_ Bien sûr que si… vu que tu y tiens tant ! dit Drago en prenant des grands airs puis une moue abattue lorsque Harry détourna son regard de son compagnon qui se déshabillait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes hommes étaient dans un grand lit, encore bien trop froid à leurs goûts. Alors, Harry se rapprocha de son serpentard qui n'avait pas voulu se faire trop entreprenant envers son nouveau petit ami et se blottit dans ses bras.

**  
On tient**

**On étreint **

**La vie comme **_**un amant**_

_ Harry… murmura Drago en s'efforçant de ne pas gémir.

_ Oui ? demanda Harry inconscient de ses gestes.

_ Si tu n'arrêtes pas TOUT DE SUITE de me caresser légèrement et tendrement ma hanche, voire plus bas, tu peux dire adieu à ta nuit en tout honneur, menaça Drago qui commençait vraiment à avoir chaud.

**On se fout de tout brûler pour une caresse**

_ Oh ! Pardon ! s'exclama le gryffon rouge de honte et qui ne s'était réellement pas aperçu de son geste, je… je…

_ C'est bon, tu peux laisser ta main là, mais ne la bouges PLUS ! dit Drago en essayant de se calmer en pensant à des choses horribles pour faire redescendre la tension.

_ O…K, répondit tout bas Harry qui ne savait plus vraiment où se mettre, d'autant que plus il repensait à son geste, plus il repensait au fait qu'il se trouvait au lit avec son amour, tous les deux quasiment nus, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, la bouche de Drago soufflant légèrement dans ses oreilles alors que sa propre bouche était posée sur la clavicule de serpentard, il n'avait plus qu'à sortir sa petite langue et...

Et en même temps qu'il pensait à ces choses si délicieuses, son corps obéit et il entendit alors un gémissement dans la bouche de son petit ami trop abasourdi par ce revirement de situation. Revirement qui continuait plus bas que sa clavicule, beaucoup plus bas… Maintenant, il sentait une bosse pulser au niveau de sa cuisse… Et pour ça, il n'était pas encore assez abasourdi au point de laisser passer une telle chance de faire de Harry son amant à part entière.

**  
Elle s'offrira**

**Elle n'aura pas d'autres choix**

_ Harry, dit Drago d'une voix plus rauque.

_ Oui ? couina Harry de plus en plus rouge.

_ T'as perdu, murmura le serpentard en poussant le gryffon et en l'escaladant.

_ Dra… Drago ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'affola le gryffondor en connaissant la réponse malgré lui.

_ Je vais te faire atteindre les étoiles mon gryffon, murmura Drago en faisant un petit sourire en coin, et ne me dis pas de m'arrêter, tu n'as pas arrêté de me chauffer, et toi aussi par la même occasion, ajouta-t-il en découvrant le membre de Harry totalement redressé.

**S'il faut mourir**

_ Mais… euh…

**  
Autant vivre à en crever**

**Tout retenir**

**Pour tout immoler**

Harry ne put rien dire d'autre car son cerveau avait explosé sa dernière synapse alors que Drago avait pris son membre dans sa bouche et le caressait de sa langue plus ou moins vite, mais toujours d'une douloureuse et fantastique façon.

**  
S'il faut mourir**

**Sur nos stèles, je veux graver**

_ Pas tout de suite mon ange déchu, murmura Drago alors que Harry voulait venir, je veux te faire hurler avant…

Harry regarda le serpentard, sa bouche rouge et ses yeux… ses yeux si étincelants… Oh, oui, il aimait définitivement ses yeux, et il ne souhaitait maintenant plus qu'une chose, que Drago le prenne immédiatement et surtout à jamais.

_ Va falloir t'y mettre vraiment, alors ? ajouta finalement Harry en rigolant et en faisant sortir son petit côté serpentard ce qui motiva encore plus Drago qui commença alors à le préparer tout en calmant ses ardeurs.

**  
Que nos rires**

**Ont berné**

**La mort et le temps**

Ardeurs qu'il avait vraiment dû mal à calmer depuis que son Harry frôlait ses tétons, et tout ce qu'il pouvait toucher de ses mains et de sa bouche.

_ Drago ? demanda d'une petite voix toute suppliante un petit gryffon et sa moue adorable.

_ Par Salazard, Harry ! Ne me regardes pas comme ça ! siffla Drago tout en entrant directement dans l'intimité de son compagnon qui à son tour grogna de douleur, … désolé, je…

_ Attends juste un peu, dit Harry en serrant plus ses cuisses autour du corps de Drago qui avait déjà commencé à vouloir se retirer, vas-y…

_ Harr…

Et Harry avança de lui-même son corps, malgré le fait qu'il était un peu cloué par celui de son compagnon et hurla de plaisir cette fois-ci en même temps que Drago, surpris par l'initiative du gryffon.

**  
On se reverra**

**On se reverra**

Alors Drago commença à entrer et sortir plus vite plus fort… pilonnant sans cesse le corps du Survivant qui en réclamait toujours plus, pilonnant encore une fois au plus profond de l'être aimé, pilonnant… jusqu'à arriver parmi les étoiles, ayant fait crier une ultime fois son compagnon, trop épuisé pour en redemander et heureux de les avoir atteintes.

**  
Là où rien n'est plus rien**

**On comprendra d'où l'on vient**

Quelques minutes à se regarder les yeux dans les yeux, heureux simplement d'être deux dans ce monde de guerre, Drago se retira précautionneusement du corps de son désormais amant.

_ Je t'aime Drago, murmura Harry en se blottissant contre son compagnon qui venait tout juste de lancer un sort de nettoyage.

_ Je t'aime aussi petit gryffon, murmura Drago heureux de sa journée : il avait enfin fait l'amour à son âme sœur qui l'avait enfin accepté et ses parents avaient retrouvé de la jugeote.

Sincèrement, il aurait aimé que demain continue encore comme ça… Enfin, demain était demain alors autant ne pas y penser et embrasser encore une fois son compagnon sur le point de s'endormir réellement, ne baladant plus ses mains sur son corps si friand de ces dites mains.


	13. Bim bam boum

Potter29 : alors j'espère que celui-ci sera bien : on entre maintenant dans la guerre !

Holybleu : malheureusement, il n'y aura pas pour l'instant d'autres... appronfondissements...

Mamanline : merci !

Kaylee : il était temps vu que la réalité les rattrape maintenant !

Marjo76 : aïe... pour l'instant, il n'y aura pas de grands moments d'amour dans les deux prochains chapitres car maintenant, c'es la guerre... mais on va revoir Lucius et Narcissa... et dans ce chapitre, un Rémus particulièrement gryffondor ! J'espère que ça compensera le manque d'amour...

Stormtrooper2 : Mmm... il y a encore un couple au moins à mettre en oeuvre... mais la chronologie est bonne ! Mais, attention, il y a 20 chansons, alors je vous réserve encore quelques surprises pour les 7 derniers chapitres !

Kiwibane : alors j'espère que ce début de combat saura vous plaire... surtout que c'est la première fois que je fais un combat aussi long...

Cricket32 : celui sera nettement plus froid !

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Bonne lecture !

ps : pour le retard : no comment...

13 – Bim bam boum

Le temps sur Poudlard était maussade en ce samedi matin, tout comme pour la plupart des sorciers et sorcières présents dans le parc.

_ Non, mais ils sont totalement fous ! Je vois pas pourquoi ils sont là ceux-là ! lança Ron d'une façon hargneuse en regardant trois têtes blondes.

_ Ron, dit Harry dont un mal de tête commençait vraiment à se montrer, Drago est quelqu'un de bien. Je pensais que depuis que tu sortais avec Pansy, tu avais changé.

_ Mais…

_ … Et ses parents sont de notre côté ! coupa Harry légèrement fatigué.

_ Mais je ne te parle pas de leurs présences ! s'exclama Ron, regardes comment ils sont !

_ Oui ? Et ?

_ Ils sont heureux ! En train de sourire comme des malades ! Aujourd'hui ! Ce matin ! Au début de la grande bataille ! continua Ron en criant sur son meilleur ami pour évacuer son propre stress, à mon avis, les doloris ont vraiment atteint leurs cerveaux.

_ C'est la première fois que Drago voit ses parents depuis qu'ils ont décidé de se battre à ses côtés, c'est normal, répondit Harry en regardant la famille unie tout en esquissant un sourire.

_ Et même toi, tu es bizarre… ajouta doucement Ron, on le sait depuis trois jours maintenant et pourtant, tu n'as pas crié une seule fois, même pas pété un chaudron ! Pourquoi ? Moi, je suis vraiment en-dessous de tout, c'est pas possible…

_ A vrai dire, j'ai trouvé ma soupape de sécurité… et je suis sûr que si Pansy avait été en forme, tu serais beaucoup plus calme, répondit Harry en rougissant et en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

_ Peut-être, répondit Ron rêveur, mais je suis vraiment content qu'elle soit malade… Oui, vraiment content… elle ne participera pas à la guerre, et qu'importe les gagnants, je sais qu'elle sera assez serpentarde pour nous survivre.

_ Ronald Weasley ! s'exclama une gryffondore en lui tapant l'arrière du crâne, ne sois pas défaitiste ! On a déjà les Poussoufles et les Serpentards pour ça !

_ Et les Serdaigles Hermione ! Oui, ils ont fait des calculs de probabilités basés sur le nombre de nos adversaires, leurs forces, et même la peur de Voldemort… Apparemment, on perd à 90%.

_ Je crois que ce sont les pires ! grimaça Hermione, en tout cas, Ron, tu es un gryffondor alors pas de défaite pour nous !

Hermione en réalité, était elle aussi apeurée. Après tout, ils n'étaient qu'en septième année et en face, ils auraient des mangemorts entraînés, des vampires, loup-garous et autre joyeuseté de ce genre… Et l'Ordre ? Oui, il y avait également des vampires et loup-garous, aurors entraînés… mais ils étaient tellement moins nombreux…

_ Voyons les jeunes… vous oubliez notre motivation ! s'exclama Sirius en sortant d'une serre un peu rouge.

_ Couchez avec mon parrain ? proposa Drago en arrivant autour du petit groupe tout en enlaçant son compagnon.

_ Mmm… euh…

_ Ca ne te regarde en rien Drago, siffla le professeur Rogue qui arrivait lui aussi à leurs hauteurs.

_ Enfin Sévérus, c'est vrai que c'est une bonne motivation ! finit par dire Sirius, vous devez survivre et Harry doit tuer face-de-serpent pour me permettre de monter au septième ciel avec Sevy !

_ A vrai dire cher cousin, si vous continuez à étaler votre vie intime devant tout le monde, je crois que Sévérus va plutôt vous envoyer directement au ciel, ajouta Narcissa alors que Sévérus envoyait des ondes noires dans la direction de son amant.

_ Bon, on va vous laisser régler tout ça, proposa Harry mal à l'aise, au fait, où est Rémus ?

_ Il ne sortira qu'au dernier moment. N'avez-vous donc rien écouter de la réunion d'hier soir Potter !

_ Sévérus, ne t'en prends pas à mon filleul ! dit Sirius en se mettant devant le fils de son meilleur ami.

Sévérus bougonna et finalement alla discuter avec son meilleur ami qui avait enfin ouvert les yeux sur les réelles motivations du Seigneur Noir.

_ Merci Sirius, mais il va t'en vouloir…

_ Oh pas longtemps Harry, répliqua Sirius en souriant de façon coquine, j'ai ma botte secrète pour le faire fléchir très rapidement, Rémus a besoin de calme mais je suis sûr qu'il voudra bien te voir si tu y vas tout seul… Il est dans la cabane hurlante.

_ Merci Sirius ! lança Harry en se dirigeant vers le saule cogneur.

_ Harry ! s'exclama Sirius, sois prudent ! Et reviens vivant ! Et n'hésites surtout pas à te servir de ton Malefoy pour parer les sorts !

_ Black ! menaça Drago en sortant sa baguette, il n'est pas nécessaire de lui rappeler ce fait, je lui ai déjà proposé, ajouta-t-il en surprenant le maraudeur.

_ Finalement, tu es un bon petit ! murmura Sirius en ébouriffant les cheveux du serpentard sous les regards amusés des autres élèves et en étouffant son filleul dans une dernière étreinte, allez, dépêches-toi Harry, il est bientôt midi.

_ Il n'est quand même pas très original !

_ Heureusement pour nous ! Sinon, on n'aurait jamais pu préparer une bonne défense ! ajouta Sirius un peu plus sérieux tout en arrêtant le saule pour laisser passer Harry, ne t'inquiètes pas Drago, Harry ne risque rien.

_ Il est quand même sous sa forme loup-garou ! cria Drago justement inquiet pour son compagnon.

_ Mais grâce à la potion de Sévérus, il est totalement humain à l'intérieur !

_ Ouais, ouais, ça c'est ce qu'il dit…

_ Depuis quand n'as-tu plus confiance en Mes compétences Drago ? demanda Sévérus qui s'était quelque peu calmé.

_ Euh… ça ne m'est jamais arrivé, proposa Drago qui avait tout même peur de ce que pourrait lui faire son parrain avec ses yeux si noirs.

_ C'est bien, approuva le professeur de potion, Black, il faut y aller.

_ …

_ Black… Sirius ! s'impatienta Sévérus causé principalement par sa propre inquiétude de ce qui pourrait advenir de son Patmol.

_ Oui, j'arrive, souffla Sirius qui ne voulait pas qu'il arrive malheur à toutes ces personnes, et surtout pas à Sévérus, mais en première ligne…

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, une déflagration se fit entendre dans tout le parc de Poudlard.

_ Les défenses ont cédées…

_ Que la partie commence… murmura un Blaise Zambini décidé à survivre pour enfin tenter sa chance avec une jolie gryffondor tout en serrant fortement sa baguette.

_ Albus ? demanda Minerva qui finalement était comme tous les autres lions : impatientes.

_ Laissons-les venir… ils vont devoir encore se fatiguer… la forêt a toujours protégé Poudlard et Firenze nous est loyal, répondit le directeur de Poudlard toujours souriant malgré l'atmosphère de peur qui se répandait peu à peu, Harry…

_ Monsieur ?

_ Pas d'impulsions, mon enfant… nous devons être patient… Tu connais Tom… il va se faire une joie de faire un petit discours… le temps joue avec nous… nous avons d'excellents médicomages qui pourront remettre sur pied tous les blessés.

_ Avec Voldemort et son égo, ils auraient même le temps de ressusciter les morts ! ajouta Harry tout en lançant un regard complice avec le directeur.

Un peu plus loin, Lucius Malefoy regarda une dernière fois sa femme avant de rejoindre Sévérus ainsi que d'autres membres de l'Ordre. Narcissa, elle, moins friande de duels restait avec les élèves qui assureraient la seconde ligne de défense. Elle le regarda partir… sans un mot… après tout, ils avaient eu toute la nuit pour se montrer leur amour… et elle connaissait son mari : il arriverait encore à s'en sortir, comme tous les Malefoys.

_ Drago, arrêtes de triturer cette baguette ! lança sèchement Mme Malefoy.

_ Je ne tritures pas ma baguette, dit fièrement Drago, piqué dans son orgueil.

_ Bien sûr mon fils, bien sûr… répondit sa mère en faisant un petit sourire en coin prouvant qu'elle connaissait parfaitement son fils.

_ Je vais voir Harry, décida Drago qui avait envie de bouger.

_ Incapable de se tenir en place…

_ Il doit tenir ça du côté de votre famille, proposa une voix désormais à ses côtés.

_ C'est vrai que mon cousin n'est pas mieux… Je plains toujours autant Sévérus… Prête Molly ?

_ Je dois dire que oui… ils vont voir ce que c'est de s'en prendre à nos petits, répondit la matriarche des Weasley.

_ Je pense également qu'ils vont regretter de se mettre à dos les farces de vos jumeaux… D'après ce que j'ai pu voir hier soir et les dires de Drago, ils sont diaboliques…

_ … Malgré toute ma volonté de les éduquer… soupira Molly qui était pourtant si fière de ses garçons.

Tout à coup, un son guttural s'approchant de la ligne de défense de Poudlard se fit entendre. Et un autre résonna de leurs côtés qui arriva même à faire sursauter Albus Dumbledore.

_ Rémus ? demanda Albus.

Le loup-garou transformé en plein jour grâce à une potion réalisée par Sévérus du temps où il était sous les ordres du Lord Noir, regarda le directeur et s'avança jusqu'à la plaine du grand parc.

_ Professeur ? ! hurla Sirius Black en voyant son ami se mettre devant les lignes ennemies.

Le directeur ne dit rien et se contenta de laisser le loup faire ce qu'il voulait.

_ Ben voyons, comme si un plan orchestré et réalisé par des Gryffondors pouvaient fonctionner ! maugréa Lucius Malefoy avec un regard entendu envers le directeur des Serpentards, et les autres loups ?

_ Plus tard… normalement, ils ne devaient attaquer qu'au moment où nous commencerions à plier, répondit calmement Sévérus, Lupin s'est porté volontaire pour tester une dernière fois la potion avant de la donner à tous les autres.

_ Ouais… quand on voit ce que ça donne… il se comporte plus comme un loup que comme un humain !

_ Mmm… Black ! s'exclama Sévérus en voyant son amant vouloir rejoindre le loup qui était désormais au centre du parc en hurlant à la lune tel un vrai loup.

_ Lâches-moi ! On ne peut pas le laisser là ! Ta potion a totalement foiré ! accusa Sirius avec un regard dur, même pour un Black.

Sévérus relâcha à peine sa pression sur le bras de son compagnon mais sa dernière phrase avait quand même fait mouche et avait blessé le serpentard plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

_ Pas le temps, se reprit Sévérus en emportant Sirius sur la première ligne, aidé par son ami.

En effet, un groupe de loup-garous transformés eux aussi pour l'occasion faisait irruption dans le parc de Poudlard. A sa tête : un loup noir et sombre… et beaucoup plus grand que Lunard. Le loup s'approcha du loup gris oeuvrant pour le bien et grogna.

**Je suis un **_**sorcier**_** mi-lune mi-homme**

**Une anagramme, un erratum**

Lunard s'avança et grogna à son tour. Les autres loups se rassemblèrent autour de ces deux combattants et hurlèrent tous… sous le regard perdu des membres de l'Ordre.

_ Mais que se passe-t-il ? ! s'emporta Sirius qui ne voulait pas voir mourir son ami sans rien tenter.

_ …

_ … Je… je ne sais pas… répondit Sévérus sous le choc : il s'attendait à ce que les loups se jettent sur Rémus mais apparemment, ils prévoyaient autre chose, un combat entre les deux alphas peut-être… mais Rémus n'était pas un alpha ! Il n'avait pas du tout la même corpulence que le loup noir qui devait être Greyback.

Au milieu du cercle à peine formé pour laisser les autres sorciers de voir le combat, Rémus n'était plus à ses considérations.

_ Lupin… Lunard… qu'importe… maintenant, je ne suis plus qu'un… pensa Rémus le loup-garou, … et s'il veut un combat, il l'aura…

Lunard/Lupin grogna encore une fois.

**On me dessine on me façonne**

**Je vous fascine, ça vous étonne**

_ Non Fenrir, tu n'auras pas le plaisir de me voir me rapetisser sous ton pouvoir… Tu m'as lancé un appel : j'y réponds ! Etonnant, non ? Le petit loup que tu as mordu est bien là, devant toi… et devant toute ta meute, je vais montrer que je n'ai pas peur.

_ Alors le louveteau ne se plie pas devant l'alpha… quel plaisir cela va être de te détruire, pensa le loup noir.

Et comme si un coup imaginaire venait de se faire entendre dans l'arène, les deux loups se sautèrent dessus. Les crocs sortis, les pattes puissantes ricochaient l'un sur l'autre, chacun son tour. Et les deux loups appréciaient ce combat. Ils avaient laissés de côté tout ce qui différenciait l'humain de la bête pour ne prendre que ce qu'il y avait en commun : le goût de la victoire le besoin d'indépendance la volonté de soumettre l'autre… et devant tous les autres.

Le cœur de Rémus battait la chamade, le sang dans sa bouche était à la limite du délice… Vraiment, ce combat serait le plus dur de toute sa vie, mais ce qui en découlerait serait beau.

**J'ai le cœur qui syncope**

**L'adrénaline me dope**

**En battant la mesure**

Un autre coup de griffes de la part de Greyback fit voltiger Rémus à quelques mètres du cercle.

**Bim bam bim boum**

**Bim bam bim boum**

Lunard se remit très vite sur ses pattes et attaqua Greyback avec toute sa force, sa haine et sa hargne. Les coups pleuvaient de nouveau dans le parc.

**Bim bam bim boum **

**Mon coeur susurre**

**Bim bam bim boum **

Un os craquait, un déboîtement d'épaules, des ligaments tordus… mais les deux loups tenaient bon, l'adrénaline aidant énormément.

**Bim bam bim boum**

**Tout mon être se fissure**

_ LUNARD ! cria encore une fois Sirius alors que le grand loup noir avait encore envoyé Rémus au tapis, lâches-moi Sévérus !

_ Non ! répondit Sévérus qui retenait depuis le début le cabot avec Fol'œil et Lucius.

_ Mais…

_ Il doit le faire ! répondit le vieil auror qui avait l'impression qu'une chose importante était en train de se produire.

_ Il va mourir ! cria encore une fois Sirius en voyant du sang giclait de la bouche de son ami.

Mais Rémus se relevait, continuait de se battre, ne pliait toujours pas devant la violence de l'alpha qui malgré sa forme de loup, montrait un sourire méprisant.

_ Je ne me laisserais pas faire… Tu ne comprends pas Sirius, pensa Rémus qui connaissait parfaitement l'état de son meilleur ami : après tout, il aurait été dans le même état si les rôles avaient été inversés, mais ils ne le sont pas… Alors Sirius, laisse-moi montrer à tout le monde que je ne cause pas que des problèmes…

**Je suis un songe, un ectoplasme**

**Juste un mensonge, un pléonasme**

_ … laisse-moi Me montrer que je ne suis pas qu'un monstre, continua de penser Lunard en se redressant et en parant les coups de Greyback, tu ne gagneras pas Fenrir, je connais bien pire que ces coups… bien pire...

**Je reste de glace face à vos spasmes**

**Je ne trouve pas ma place dans vos fantasmes**

_ … Tu as fait de ma vie un enfer, un paria parmi tous ces sorciers, une créature méprisée pour ce que je suis et non qui je suis.

**Sous mon masque de fer**

**Des larmes qui lacèrent**

**Mes anciennes blessures**

Sirius appela encore une fois son ami.

Rémus se releva et se laissa totalement emporté par sa nature. Cette fois-ci, il ferait en sorte que la créature qu'il était reçoive un peu de reconnaissance de la part de ce monde.

**Bim bam bim boum**

**Bim bam bim boum**

**Bim bam bim boum **

**Mon coeur susurre**

Lunard se redressa : plus puissant, plus grand qui ne l'avait jamais été de toute sa vie et cogna, accéléra ses coups, grogna et Fenrir recula pour une fois de quelques pas. Alors Lunard se courba, se mit sur quatre pattes et couru… couru de toute sa force et s'en ralentir se lança sur Greyback : il se projeta sur le loup noir, toutes griffes et tous crocs sortis.

**Bim bam bim boum **

**Bim bam bim boum**

**Tout mon être se fissure**

Les autres membres de la meute de Fenrir se tut enfin : le loup gris était sur le loup noir. Le sang dégoulinant de part et d'autres des griffes et de la gueule du loup gris. Le loup noir sursauta : un spasme… Lunard raffermit sa prise… Un autre spasme, encore un autre… Lunard ne lâcha rien… Un spasme… le dernier… Le loup noir était en sang, la gorge complètement déchiquetée par le loup gris, les yeux ressortis, surpris par la hargne et la force de l'adversaire qu'il avait appris à haïr pour ne pas s'être plié sous ses ordres.

**Mon cœur susurre**

**[je suis un **_**sorcier **_**mi-lune mi-homme]**

_ Ca y est ! Je l'ai détruit, j'ai réussi ce rêve que je poursuivais depuis la nuit fatidique de ma morsure, pensa Lunard, mais j'ai mal, si mal… mon cœur a du mal à s'en remettre : probablement une voire plusieurs côtés cassées m'empêchent de respirer comme je le voudrais. Je ne sens pratiquement plus rien… Pourtant…

**Mon âme murmure**

Pourtant, Lunard se releva, difficilement mais se releva, et hurla à la lune. Tous les autres loups hurlèrent eux aussi. Ainsi que certaines personnes du côté de l'ordre : les loups-garous de l'Ordre non transformés étaient sortis en sentant toute l'importance de la situation à ce moment précis.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? demanda finalement Sirius à l'une de ces personnes.

_ Mr Lupin a battu l'alpha de la meute d'Angleterre : il est devenu à son tour alpha. La meute lui doit obéissance… Ils vont combattre à nos côtés dorénavant. Nous avons gagné de précieux alliés et éliminés une trentaine d'ennemis grâce à la mort d'un seul.

Les sorciers étaient estomaqués. Le si gentil professeur Lupin, le si terrifiant loup-garou s'étaient unis et avaient permis un miracle, un revirement de situation pour la bataille finale.

_ Alors nous avons une chance, murmura Lucius en regardant le loup gris, … oh non…

_ Lunard ! cria Sirius en courrant vers son ami qui avait été relâché par les membres de l'Ordre, Lunard ! Lunard… Lunard, tiens bon, dit doucement Sirius en se jetant à terre, à côté de son ami qui venait de s'écrouler.

**[je vous fascine, ça vous étonne]**

**Sous mon armure**

**Je me fissure**

_ Allez Rémus, ce ne sont que quelques égratignures, rien à voir comparé à ce combat, dit Sirius en laissant échapper quelques gouttes salées alors que le corps de Rémus était secoué de spasmes.

_ Il faut lui faire boire l'antidote, ajouta Sévérus en arrivant près du duo en tendant une fiole, Pomfresh ne sait pas guérir un loup-garou, mais un homme, ça devrait être bon, allez le loup, on avale ! ordonna Sévérus de plus en plus inquiet par l'état du maraudeur.

Le corps de Rémus se transforma et un hoquet d'horreur s'inscrivit sur le visage des amis du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal : tout son corps était bleuté, une jambe avait était retournée, un bras affichait un drôle d'angle, des côtes étaient affaissées. Et tout à coup, le cœur s'arrêta. Sévérus poussa alors très vite son amant et commença un massage cardiaque.

_ Rém… Rémus, reviens, murmura Sirius qui ne se remettrait pas de cette perte.

**Bim bam bim boum**

_ Rémus ! cria Sirius en laissant cette fois-ci des sanglots s'échapper de sa gorge.

_ …

**Bim bam bim boum**

_ Le cœur repart, murmura Sévérus, mais où est donc PomPom ! cria alors le professeur de potion qui aimait bien le loup malgré tout.

_ J'arrive, laissez-moi passer ! s'exclama PomPom affolée alors que les loup-garous toujours présents laissaient passer l'infirmière, alors professeur Lupin, on a encore fait des folies ? essaya de faire de l'humour l'infirmière de l'école, où avez-vous mal ?

**Bim bam bim boum **

**Mon coeur susurre**

_ J'ai mal… partout… arriva à articuler Rémus juste avant de s'évanouir.

_ Mais c'était évident qu'il avait mal partout ! Vous êtes totalement nulle ou quoi ! s'exclama Sirius, outrée par l'attitude de cette dame qu'il avait pourtant appris à apprécier.

_ Ca veut dire qu'il n'est pas encore mort, s'il sent la douleur, alors je devrais réussir à le guérir ! Aidez-moi à l'emmener, on lance un wingardium à trois, dit-elle à des élèves médicomages, non Sirius Black, vous, vous restez là… Je vous signale que vous avez une guerre à gagner, ajouta-t-elle alors que le dernier maraudeur en bonne santé voulait accompagner son ami.

_ Elle a raison, dit calmement le professeur de potion en posant une main sur son compagnon.

_ Je sais, et on va se la faire ! s'exclama Sirius en retrouvant la hargne de combattre alors que le corps de son ami virevoltait vers un lieu plus sûr, il n'est pas dit qu'un maraudeur fasse mieux qu'un autre ! Allez hop ! On reforme la ligne… euh messiers les loups…

Un grognement se fit entendre et la meute alla rejoindre la première ligne de défense sous le regard un peu circonspect du professeur de duels.

_ … euh, oui, c'est ça, dit Sirius en se raclant la gorge, allez Sévy, on va se les faire !

Sévérus sourit. Sirius avait l'art de se remettre de tous les coups. Le professeur de potion n'ajouta rien, un groupement de capes noires venait de se montrer à la lisière de la forêt.

_ Prêt Harry ? demanda Albus.

_ Oh que oui… Tom ne s'en remettra pas cette fois… répondit Harry fier de son parrain de cœur et surtout soulagé qu'il ne soit pas mort… du moins, pour l'instant…


End file.
